If It Don't Hurt, It Ain't Love
by mrsjaspercullen14
Summary: Bella falls pregnant after a 1 night stand with Edward. Heard it all before? Not like this. One car accident, one comatose Bella and one little envelope later, Edward finds that he has a child he never knew about.. All human. Rated T for possible language
1. Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters.**

**I'm sorry if things are incorrect. I am British and I'm not the best at writing Americanly.**

**Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever**

**BPOV**

My eyelids fluttered as I struggled to wake up from a deep sleep. My head was pounding and I was aware of the presence of another person in the bed beside me. I glanced over to the alarm clock on the bedside table. Shit! It's 4.30 in the morning!

I forced myself to take a peek at who was next to me. The boy looked about eighteen and had bronze hair and bright green eyes. He was a total sex god. Even with my hangover I couldn't help but congratulate myself on getting such a hottie.

Did I know who he was? Yep.

Did I give my virginity to a total stranger? Kinda.

Did I regret it? Hmm, ask me later.

I groaned and then immediately shut up as the events of the previous night came back to me.

Alice was having a graduation party, and saying as I am her bestest friend, I had to be there. Alice had forced me into a tiny, midnight-blue mini-dress which just covered my ass. It was tight fitting around the boobs area and then flowed out around me. She had then done my hair and make-up using about five cans of hair-spray to keep my messy hair tidy.

When we got to the party, Alice and I had a great time, drinking, dancing and more drinking. And then of course there was the possibly most hottest guy ever who was currently lying next to me in a huge bed in the guest room of Alice's house.

The guy's name was Edward. I recognised him as Alice's brother. Alice and I are inseparable so you may ask how I didn't really know Edward. Edward went to a boarding school in Europe which specialised in music. Edward was a pro piano player. I had heard a few of the songs he composed and I had to admit: he is good.

Edward only came home during school breaks and holidays and as I went to Phoenix to stay with my mom for the holidays, I had never met him for the whole three years I have lived here. I only recognised him from descriptions from Alice, who never shut up about her older brother, and from the family photos which covered the hallway walls.

I had come in here last night because I was totally trashed, and didn't think I could drive home. I had thrown my dress over my head and flung myself down on the bed. Only when I heard a loud gasp did I look around the room and realise I was not alone.

One thing lead to another. He took off some clothes. I took off some more clothes. He took off some more clothes. We had sex.

Ta da! The amazing story of how I lost my virginity.

I crawled out of the bed, trying not to wake the sleeping figure of beauty in it. I put on my clothes and sneaked down the stairs carefully, hoping I wouldn't trip. I got to the front door and let myself out.

My little black ford was still sitting in the drive way, exactly where I had left it. **(A/N Sorry! If I gave her the truck, I would've had to make everyone wake up.)** Slipping the keys into the ignition, I pulled out of the yard and raced down the road, thinking about what I had just done.

* * *

I had told my Dad, Charlie that I might stay over at Alice's last night so he wouldn't suspect anything. He would probably just think I had come in really late. I hurried to my room and lay down on my bed, glancing around all the walls that were almost bare. Most of my stuff was packed to go to my mom's and after that, college.

I was going to miss this place. I was going to miss the tiny high school with all of 300 students. I was going to miss visiting the reservation to hang with Jacob and the rest of the gang. I would miss my Dad and I would miss Carlisle and Esme, Alice's family who had become a second family to me. Most of all, I would miss Alice, and all the good times we had spent together.

Before I could reflect anymore on my years in Forks, I felt the pull of unconsciousness as I fell asleep, dreaming of the time when Alice had bought so much stuff shopping, that security had refused to let her leave and called her parents.

* * *

I woke up again to the sun streaming through the open window. A sunny day in Forks was rare, but for me, today, it signalled the end of an era. I took a hot shower, letting the water wash away all the grime and sweat from last night's activities.

When I was done in the shower, I dressed in my favourite denim, flare-out jeans, a faded red top and a red hoodie. I descended into the kitchen in search of some breakfast. My dad had left for work a few hours ago. It was around 10.30 now.

I ate and brushed my teeth, hoping to get today's task started quickly. I went back to my room, opening the huge, purple suitcases I would need. I began packing the remainder of my stuff, occasionally grabbing things from other parts of the house.

The doorbell rang and I hurried to answer it, knowing all too well that it was Alice. She dumped a huge bag at my feet and was panting heavily. "Just some stuff you left at my house." She told me. I hugged her and then we both went upstairs so she could help me with my packing.

I opened the bag to find shit loads of stuff. About one tenth of the things in the bag were actually mine and the other stuff had obviously been bought by Alice. I groaned.

"Alice, you know this stuff isn't mine. Why are you giving it to me?"

"Really? I had no idea!" She grinned. Seeing the look on my face she added, "Come on Bells this is the last day with your best friend, you aren't going to deny me a little bit of fun are you?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes she knew nobody could resist until I gave in.

With all of my stuff packed away in the suitcases, we went downstairs to watch some movies together before I had to leave.

"Bella?" Alice sang. She was using the I-know-something-you-don't-know voice.

"What Alice?" I asked.

She pulled me into a hug then whispered into my ear, "I know what you did last night. Or more correctly, who you did!" She couldn't say anything more because then she burst into giggles. I couldn't help but join her. We must've looked like we were high because we were laughing hysterically and hugging each other.

Charlie came home early so that he could leave me to the airport. My car was being shipped over later. He came home to find Alice and I still sprawled on the sofa, remembering things and bursting into more firs of giggles randomly.

When we saw Charlie, we both started sobbing uncontrollably. We were hardly ever going to see each other anymore. Only at some holidays and during the summer and such. Alice was the sister I had always wanted and now I had to leave her behind and move on with my life.

Alice came to the airport with us. Now was the hard part. I hated goodbyes. I hugged my dad and kissed him on the cheek, thanking him and telling him that I love him.

Alice pulled me into what would've been a bone crushing hug, had she not been so tiny. "I love you bells!" She sobbed. I managed to choke out an 'I love you too'. "Goodbye doesn't mean forever, Bella. BFF's" she said quietly, holding out her pinky. "BFF's" I agreed, taking her pinky in my own and making the unbreakable pinky promise.

I hurried to the departure gates taking one last look behind me at my dad and my best friend.


	2. Decisions With Consequences

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Decisions With Consequences**

**BPOV**

This couldn't be happening. Not to me. It isn't happening.

_You don't just miss your period two months in a row for nothing_. Well then there's something else wrong with you.

_You've been sick every morning for the past couple of weeks._ I have a bug or something.

_You slept with Edward just over 2 months ago._ I'm NOT pregnant.

_You're pregnant._ I'm NOT pregnant.

_YOU'RE PREGNANT!_ I'M TOTALLY PREGNANT!

My internal struggle had come to an end and I admitted to myself that there is a good chance I am pregnant. I had just got here a few hours ago and I was totally jet-lagged. After a few weeks at my mom's place I had started to feel queasy and of course I had missed my period. Or two.

I glanced at the little white stick hoping it could just disappear. This problem would not, could not just disappear. I had just started college, I had next to no money, no job and there's a very good chance I'm pregnant. Could my situation get any worse?

I had been putting this off for a while now. I didn't want to admit it to myself. Because if I admitted it to myself I would have to accept it, and there would be no hope of me just having a normal life. I looked at the clock on my mobile and saw that ten of the longest minutes of my life had passed.

I told myself to get it together and just look. There was one word on the little screen. One word that possibly meant I was doomed to hell. Pregnant. And in a moment the pieces I had pulled together shattered.

I was vaguely aware of a knock on the door and when I didn't answer, she put her own key in the door and walked in. She found me lying in a heap on the bathroom floor sobbing and put her arms around me telling me to 'hush'.

When I had calmed down a fair bit, she asked me what was wrong. She looked from me to what was lying next to me and her eyes lit up with understanding which sent me into tears again. There must've been puddles on the floor by now.

I didn't even know this girls name yet here she was helping me. She would probably want to move rooms after this. I couldn't say I blamed her.

* * *

A few hours later all the tears were dried up and we moved ourselves into the bedroom where we would be more comfortable.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." She told me. "My boyfriend Emmett and I are starting here tomorrow."

I took in the face before me which was one of complete beauty. She had long blonde hair which fell in curls, framing her flawless face. She had warm blue eyes and perfect skin. I could see why she had a boyfriend. He was probably the hottest guy around too. I wondered if any guy would even glance at me ever again.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but please, just call me Bella." I replied.

We spent the next few hours talking about the baby I knew I would have to have. I couldn't kill an innocent baby, so abortion was out of the question. If I did have the baby, I knew I could never give it away. So that left one option. I was going to be a mommy. (A/N Don't hate me. Personally I think abortion is wrong but everyone is entitled to their opinion this is just how the story goes.)

Rosalie was really nice and when her boyfriend Emmett came over to our room he had me in stitches within minutes. He was huge and really muscled, with dark curly hair and cute little dimples in his chin.

They both helped me out and quickly became something close to my best friends. Of course, that real spot could never be replaced. Rosalie and Emmett never pushed me to talk about the father which I was only too happy with. I couldn't tell anyone the identity of the baby's father. It would be my little secret.

And then there was another problem. Alice. She and I had talked almost every night on the phone. That would have to stop.

I was having a baby. Edward's baby. Alice knew I had slept with Edward.

I couldn't tell her I was pregnant. She would tell Edward, and Edward deserved a better life than that. I didn't know if he would even stick by me or run scared. Either way, he's better off not knowing. But I couldn't just lie to Alice either. She's my best friend. No matter how hard it is I have to ignore her. I won't answer her calls or reply to her texts.

I would never return to Forks. I would never see the Cullen's again. I would live my life in fear. Fear of meeting them and them figuring it out. It would be like losing my family. But they'll be better off without me and this baby in their lives.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but please Review. I really wanna know what you guys think. IF you review I might have the next chapter for tomorrow!**


	3. If Only It Were the Men who got Pregnant

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Sorry I have to contradict some people here. Emmett is not a Cullen in this story, he is a McCarty. Rosalie and Jasper are not related either.**

**Someone suggested that I call the baby Elizabeth, after Edward's real mother, but in this story, Esme is Edward and Alice's mother, so no.**

**Sorry.**

**If Only It Were the Men who Get Pregnant**

**BPOV**

It's been seven months since I last talked to Alice. She still calls every couple nights and texts sometimes but I make myself delete them before I can read what they say. But it's hard, and I miss her.

I'm nine months pregnant now and I'm expecting to pop any day now but I'm terrified.

I looked around the small dorm room where Rosalie, Emmett and I were watching a film, though nobody was paying very much attention. Rosalie was giving herself a manicure, I was reading a book and, as ever, Emmett was being annoying.

When he was at the mall today, he had wandered into a bookstore, by accident I'm sure. He was probably looking for a Starbucks. The signs must've been the same colour. Anyway, he had found this book full of jokes about pregnancy, most of which are just making me even more terrified.

Emmett barked his loud laugh as he read a particularly 'funny' joke. "Hey, Bells!"

"What Emmett?" I asked trying not to get up and murder him, this was the thousandth time today he tried to tell me one of his stupid jokes.

"What is the most common pregnancy craving?" He guffawed.

"To kill annoying people," I muttered. Rose who was sitting on the end of the bed heard that and laughed. Emmett however continued, unfazed by my lack of enthusiasm.

"For men to be the ones who get pregnant!" Rose and I pretended to laugh. Back when I had just met them, Emmett had told me a really bad joke. I didn't laugh and he continued whining at me all day until I finally told him why it wasn't funny.

"Oh! And 'the more pregnant I get, the more often strangers smile at me. Why?'" Emmett laughed.

"I dunno, Emmett, Why?" I sighed.

"Cause you're fatter than they are!" I actually had to crack a smile at that one. Whenever I went out, nobody smiled at me. _They were all too busy thinking little slut got pregnant at eighteen_. Whatever. I had dealt with it.

The baby jolted in my stomach and I yelled in pain and clutched my stomach. The baby's coming. It's time. Rose hurried over to me while Emmett stared horrified at the wet blankets beneath me. My waters had just broke.

"Oh shit!" I yelled. The pain is so bad. And it's only going to get worse.

Rose and Emmett drove me to the hospital in Emmett's jeep. I don't know why he needed a huge jeep instead of a normal car but hey, this _is_ Emmett.

Emmett and Rose where supporting me while I stumbled into the reception area. The pain was gone for the moment. A nurse brought a wheelchair up behind me and I sank into it gratefully. They took me to a room on the third floor where I would stay until I had the baby.

Rosalie helped me get changed into a hospital gown while Emmett waited outside and then I climbed into the soft bed. Rosalie left to get Emmett and he came back with a huge grin on his face and a big bunch of lilies at his side.

I smiled at his typical Emmett-ness but another contraction came and I was once again pushed into the horrible, agony. Rosalie held my hand through it all. She stroked my hair and whispered to me that everything would be okay.

* * *

A few Hours later

I was screaming in pain as the contractions had gotten much worse and much closer together. Rosalie tried to distract me by asking questions like if I wanted a boy or a girl. She was quickly silenced however when Emmett answered and went off in a rant about how it was gonna be a boy and was gonna be his little 'macho man'.

"I don't even want to know where he got that from," I said to Rosalie but it sounded more like a gasp. She smiled at me. I screamed again. Rose looked worried and happy at the same time.

"Emmett, go get the doctor," she shouted over his rant. He left quickly and Rose turned back to me and continued, "Bella, I think it's time for you to push." I took deep breaths, hoping it would all be over soon.

Rosalie and Emmett were being great, but I couldn't help but think about who should be here with me. Edward and Alice. Rosalie noticed the thoughtful grimace on my face, and asked "What're you thinking about Bella?" I was going to lie but yet another contraction came, and I cried the first thing that came to my mind. "Gah! Edward!"

Rosalie looked surprised. Emmett and she had never pressured me to talk about the baby's father which was fine by me.

The doctor came back into the room with Emmett hot on his heels. He checked me and looked up. "Okay, Bella. You're ten centimetres dilated; it's time to push, okay?"

I nodded, terrified. Rose took one hand and Emmett took the other and on the count of three, I pushed. Screaming the whole time of course. The pain! I just want this baby OUT.

Cries filled the room and I looked up to see a set of green orbs staring back at me. I held out my arms and the doctor handed me my little baby girl. I couldn't contain the emotion that rushed through me and I started crying.

"She's beautiful," Rose said and I noticed that she too was crying. Emmett looked at us both and started sobbing too while he also started singing, "She's so lovely, she's so lovely, she's so lovely." I laughed at goofy who was now doing a little dance around the room to his song, without taking my eyes off my daughter.

She looks exactly like Edward. She has his pale skin and bronze hair. Best of all, she has his eyes, the eyes that I had longed for ever since I had slept with him. She was m daughter and I was never going to let her go.

"Do you know what you're going to call her?" Emmett asked. He had realized that neither of us were paying attention to his little display and had come back over to stand beside the bed.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm going to call her Lily, Lily Alice Swan." I smiled as I said it.

They both voiced their approval and they both got a chance to hold her. They had to leave shortly after that. It was late and they both had a class tomorrow.

"Rose, Em!" I called them back for a minute before they could leave.

"Yeah?" Rose asked coming back into my room.

"Will you guys be Lily's godparents?" I asked. Their faces lit up and they hugged me again and kissed Lily's forehead before they had to leave.

I sighed peacefully, and fell asleep with my daughter in my arms.

* * *

**Please review. What do you think of the name? Like it? Hate it? I wanna know. I know I asked for names but I came up with Lily myself. There were equal votes for boy and girl but I had already kind of decided it would be a girl.**


	4. Letters

**I don't own Twilight. Y'all know that by now.**

**Letters**

It's been three days since I had Lily and now they were letting me take her home. I wasn't going to bring her up in a dorm room of course. I had bought a small flat just off campus with the spare money I had from the part time job as a waitress I had done while I was pregnant. Rose and Em had also helped me pay for it and I owe them big time for everything.

Home Sweet Home.

I got out of my car and unstrapped the car seat, taking it inside with me. Lily had slept soundly for the whole drive home. She's so cute and looks exactly like her father. Of course, no one knew that last point but me.

Rosalie and Emmett pulled up behind my car just as I put the car seat down on the old sofa. They were here to help me move some stuff and to fix things that need fixed. Rosalie had her toolbox with her. _It's obvious who wears the pants in their relationship_, I thought to myself.

"Hey guys...um...Rose why don't you start by putting up the cot in the bedroom." It was only a one bedroom flat so my daughter and I would be sharing. Not that I minded. I liked the idea.

Rose murmured a 'Will do,' and took off down the small hallway to the room on the left.

"What can I do!" Emmett practically yelled and started jumping up and down. Only Emmett would get excited about moving a load of stuff.

"You can help me carry all the boxes in your jeep inside," I said. I followed him outside and began carrying tons of boxes into the flat. Emmett managed to carry three at a time but I could only handle one.

Rose came to help us after she was done, and we spent the rest of the day unpacking my old stuff and unpacking the baby's new stuff.

Emmett started whining just when we were nearly done. "Rosie, my arms hurt and I'm tired!" I had to laugh when she looked up at him, whacked him over the head and said, "Suck it up ya big baby!"

Rose and Emmett are great together. They're totally in love and if they don't end up together, I'm a fish. I wish I had someone like that. I probably never will now.

At the moment, my mom was barely talking to me. She thought that It was 'wrong and irresponsible to have a child so young and I should've learned from her mistake.' Nice to know that I was an accident, mother.

Although my dad wasn't happy with the fact that I had gotten pregnant at eighteen, he had agreed to not say anything to anyone in Forks. He had even come to visit me for a while before I had Lily. And he was overjoyed with his granddaughter as I had sent him photos via e-mail. He was coming over again in a couple weeks to meet her.

"Bells, where do you want this?" Emmett called, distracting me from my thoughts, and holding up a big box that read 'miscellaneous'. That word was too big for Emmett probably. I have no idea how he got into a half-decent college.

"Just put it in the bedroom and I'll sort it out later," I replied.

* * *

**A few hours later**

I woke up in the middle of the night. Lily wasn't crying, but something didn't feel right. There was this nagging feeling in the back of my head that I had to do something before I could sleep.

I let my half conscious mind drag me over to a drawer and pull out a pen and paper. I climbed back into bed and began writing. I planned on writing three letters. The first, I wrote fairly quickly.

_**Dear Rosalie and Emmett,**_

_**I love you guys and you've been there for me from the very beginning of all this. However, if anything ever happens to me, I want Lily to have at least one of her parents. I want you to deliver the envelope inside to the address on it and ask for Edward Cullen. If he has moved, the people living there will give you his address if you tell them you're a friend of Bella Swan. Give Edward the envelope enclosed and help him understand that he is Lily's father. If you show him how much she looks like him, he'll believe you a lot faster. If Edward has been told but wants nothing to do with her, please respect his decision, and in that case, I want the two of you to bring her up together.**_

_**Thank you for all you have done for me,**_

_**Love, Bella**_

I read it over and then started on my second letter. This one was going to be to Alice, explaining why I had been ignoring her for the past seven months and would have to continue to do so for the rest of my life.

_**Dear Alice,**_

_**If you're reading this, then what Edward has told you is true. I couldn't come back or answer your phone calls for fear that you would tell Edward. You're still my best friend and I wish you could've been here. If things had been different, we would still be inseparable. Rose and Em have been great but nobody can replace you.**_

_**I love you and you will always be my best friend no matter what obstacles life throws at us,**_

_**Bella**_

Short and sweet, but I still found myself crying silently as I wrote it.

And now for the hardest of all. I looked over at Lily, sleeping in her cot. I knew exactly what I had to say.

_**Edward Cullen,**_

_**I know that this will be hard for you and you haven't heard from me ever since that night. But after our night together, I found out that I was pregnant. It's yours. You have to understand why I didn't tell you. You were going to Dartmouth. You wanted to be a doctor. I couldn't stand in the way of your dreams or you would've ended up resenting me for the rest of your life. Also, I don't know you. I know the rest of the Cullens and I know that they are a respectable family, but I couldn't face it if you had rejected me and denied it was your baby. Her name's Lily Alice Swan. And if you're reading this something has happened to me. I want you to raise her, but I will respect your decision if you don't want to and her godparents will look after her. I wish things had been different, but I wouldn't give Lily up for the world. I hope you make the right choice and good luck.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Isabella Swan.**_

I knew that it was the right thing to do. I wrote the Cullen's house address on the front of an envelope as I didn't know if Edward had moved anywhere. I figured Carlisle and Esme could give them an address if he had. Inside Edward's envelope, I put in another envelope which contained Alice's letter. And into the biggest envelope, I put Edward's envelope and Rosalie and Emmett's letter.

I put it all in a drawer full of Lily's clothes so that it would be found if anything did happen to me and she was being taken somewhere. I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow again.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review if you want more. The next chapter will be the accident a few yers later but only if you review of course.**


	5. Just My Luck

**Don't own Twilight. Yap, yap, yap.**

**Thank you for all the reviews I'm getting too. But that doesn't mean you're allowed to stop reviewing!**

**Just My Luck**

**BPOV**

I was in my car, driving to the office on a Monday morning. Someone just happened to spill their juice this morning all over me, so I got caught in the rush hour. Just my luck. I had a part time job as a journalist working for a small town paper in Alaska. Rosalie, Emmett and I had all graduated college together and lived not far from the same university.

Things had turned out pretty good for us. Lily and I were now living in a little house with a small garden that had swings and a sandbox. Rosalie and Emmett live in a house just up the road. They got married a few months ago and they say that they want to start a family soon, but as of yet, no kids.

Alice still calls every once in a while, and even after five years, it still takes all my strength not to pick up the phone and blab the whole truth to her. Neither Edward nor any of the other Cullen's ever found out about Lily, and it would be best if things stayed that way.

I never had a full time job. While I was in college, I had a part time job as a waitress, just because I needed to earn money to feed and clothe myself and Lily. But even after college I had never worked full time. I didn't want to miss my daughter growing up. And I never regretted that decision. When I am at work, she either goes to playgroup or Rose and Em look after her.

I have however, convinced myself that I will start working longer hours when Lily starts school. She's growing up so fast! It feels like yesterday she was still in diapers. And now she's four going on five.

I moved slowly through the traffic. At this rate I was going to be late. I glanced at my watch. It read 8.21. I was supposed to be in by 8.30 but there was no chance that I'd make it in time.

Charlie had supported me the best he could. He had visited every Christmas and summer and loves Lily just as much as everyone else who knows her does. That reminds me. He has a few weeks off work this month and he's planning on coming up here. I'll have to get the guest room ready.

Renee and I hadn't talked since a few weeks after Lily was born. She and I had argued about how I was too young to be a mom and I wasn't financially and emotionally ready. I still sent her photos and stuff nut she never really took an interest in her grand-daughter's life.

I focused my mind on the road, trying to avoid being in an accident. I really didn't need that right now. I was nearing a junction where all the cars were splitting to go in different directions. _Finally!_ I thought.

My cell phone started ringing my favourite song, The Man Who Can't Be Moved by the Script. **(A/N This is my fav song of all time. I know they're Irish but I couldn't resist!)**

"Hello?" I answered automatically, without checking the caller ID.

Big mistake.

"Bella?" Alice asked confused. My eyes glazed over and I lost all sense of concentration. The phone dropped to the floor of the car. Alice was speaking to me. On the other end of the phone line. The best friend I hadn't talked to in four years because her brother knocked me up.

A horn blared and I was pulled back into reality just in time to see my car swerving across the road uncontrollably. I grabbed the steering wheel with both hands, trying to regain control, but it was useless.

I looked up just in time to see myself crash head-long into a huge delivery truck. And then... nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Ta Da! What do you think? Short I know, but anyone who disses the length is a big hairy coconut monkey. It's the shortest I've ever written but I didn't know what else to write. The next chapter should be in who's POV? Rosalie or Edward? I think Rosalie finding out about Bella's accident first before she takes her to Edward? Please review and tell me what you think. I promise I'll have more soon. Toodaloo.**


	6. All My Fault

**I don't own Twilight or the characters as life so cruelly reminds me.**

**Thank you for the idea from Naymee to write this chapter in Alice's POV hearing the accident. I never thought of doing that but it's a great idea.**

**All My Fault**

**APOV**

I woke up next to Jasper, just like any other day. He and I had been married for about a year now, and of course, I had the biggest, most beautiful wedding ever. Jazz didn't mind the whole extravaganza. He loves me for who I am. The day was totally perfect minus one thing. Bella was my best friend. She was supposed to be my maid of honour.

I could not for the life of me figure out why Bella had been ignoring me for the past four and a half years. I was always a good friend to her, wasn't I? I had called every day for about a year and she never answered. After that I only called whenever I was missing her, hoping that by some chance she would just pick up after all these years. But nothing.

I had suggested to Jasper a couple of times in that first year that I was going to go up there and 'surprise' her. But he had told me, annoyingly, but reasonably, that if she had wanted to see me she would've called. Stupid gentleman who I just happen to adore. And so I haven't seen her or spoken with her in nearly five years. That didn't mean I didn't think about her a lot though.

The last time I had seen her had been the day after graduation. The day after she had slept with Edward, my brother. I had considered that she hadn't called me because she was embarrassed, but that wouldn't be right because she had talked to me for two months after that and she wouldn't ignore me for this long because of a little embarrassment.

Edward had begged me to tell him about 'the girl with light brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes'. He really wanted to know, but I had respected Bella's privacy and not told him anything. Though now I was wondering if I should have.

Although I knew Bella probably had a good reason for blanking me out, it still hurt to know that she could just choose something over her best friend like that. I mentally snapped my fingers on the last word.

I crawled out of bed and jumped in the shower. I felt my tense muscles relax and lathered my body in my favourite soap. It felt so good. After washing my hair, I got out, wrapped a towel around me and entered my walk in closet. I chose to wear my black skinny jeans and a long, tight-fitting, red top. This was Forks of course so I topped it off with a nice red hoodie.

I could hear Jasper starting to stir and smiled to myself, just by the thought of him lying there, all tangled in sheets, his honey blonde hair all messy from being asleep. I still couldn't believe what a nice catch I had had getting Jasper.

"Morning sleepy-head!" I said brightly. He moaned. I couldn't blame him. Nobody could stand me in the mornings because I was always so bright and cheery. Edward says it's just one of my many flaws. I remembered that summer when Edward had come home and Jasper had asked him if I was on speed or something. I had expected Bella to come home and see Charlie for a while that summer but she never showed.

I ran over to our huge bed with pink and white covers which I had insisted on. Jasper never was one to survive the puppy dog eyes and cute little pout that mom had tried to teach Bella and I when we were younger. At least one of us had mastered it. I kissed his cute little lips and told him "Breakfast in ten," Before I ran out of the room.

I got out stuff to make pancakes with. Bella had always been a better cook than me. I was never patient enough for the job. I suddenly stopped mixing the batter and picked up my phone. I was going to try calling Bella again. I knew she wouldn't answer by now but I couldn't let myself give up hope.

I dialled the number easily. I had learned it by heart years ago. It was always the number I needed when I wanted someone to come shopping with me or advice or just a girls' night out or in. Maybe Bella did all that with someone else now. A single tear trickled down my cheek at the thought of my best friend doing all that with another person.

I sucked in a deep breath before hitting the call button just like all the other bazillion times I had called. I expected it to go to answer phone yet again but just as I was about to press cancel call, someone answered.

"Hello?"

She sounded so normal. Like she thought this was some normal call and not one to your long lost best friend who you have been ignoring for the past five years. She probably hadn't bothered to check the caller ID or I'm sure she wouldn't have answered at all.

"Bella?" I asked, confused and barely above a whisper.

There was a long silence on the other end but I could still hear her breaths, which were now coming in short gasps. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I couldn't stop them from over flowing. A horrible crackly sound came out of the phone and I could tell that she had dropped her phone.

"Bella?!" I called again but I don't think she heard me. I was about to start my rant at her for not answering my calls and for in general, ignoring me but a deadly sound stopped me in my tracks.

A deafening scream came out of the speaker, before an ear-splitting crash came through the line. Everything went silent for a few minutes, and I was frozen in horror. I couldn't move and I couldn't think straight.

"Alice..." Bella whimpered and then the line went dead.

I was in a panic when Jasper found me lying in a heap on the floor. If he didn't know me better he probably would've thought I had been having some kind of mental breakdown, which I kind of was doing. I don't know if he caught the whole story but he seemed to get snippets of it anyway and left me to make a few phone calls.

While he was doing this, I lay on the tiled kitchen floor, sobbing and rocking myself back and forth. It's my fault. It's all my fault. What've I done? What if she's dead? She's my best friend. As these thoughts crossed my mind, I sobbed even harder. My eyes were sure to be raw and red rimmed but I had cried myself dry. There were no more tears left to flow. So I dry-sobbed some more.

By the time Jasper had returned, I had calmed myself down slightly.

"Alice, love, I'm sorry. I've called the police and everyone else I can think of but there's nothing we can do. We don't know where on earth she is. We just have to trust that someone is going to find her and look after her." He told me sweetly and calmly, even though the worry in his voice was obvious too.

I nodded and stood up shakily. Jasper pulled me into his strong grasp and sat me down at the round, kitchen table on his lap. After hugging me and just holding me close for a while, he got up, setting me down on the seat, and walked over to the abandoned pancake mixture.

"It was my fault," I whispered, almost inaudibly. But in the dead silence of the kitchen Jasper heard me. He came over and hugged me again.

"Alice honey, it wasn't your fault. She's had some sort of car accident; you can't blame that on yourself." I love Jasper but I don't want the sympathy and the love at the minute. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve Jasper. I just want someone to yell at me and say that it's my entire fault, because this was the horrible truth.

I may have killed or horribly injured my best friend.

* * *

**Better than the last chapter? I had lots more time to write this one. What do you think? Better? Worse? Should I continue? Should I keep going? Please press that little green button and tell me.**


	7. Long Lost Dad

**I don't own Twilight or the characters but Jasper will always have my heart.**

**Did everyone have a nice weekend? Ugh I have to get the new school uniforn soon which btw is HORRIBLE. Feel sorry for me. =(**

**Long lost Dad**

**APOV**

After my mental breakdown, and when I had finally calmed down, I sent Jasper to get dressed. We had to go see Bella's Dad, Charlie. If there was anyone around her that she knew, he would know and could call them. I was nervous though. The last time I had spoken to Charlie, we had gotten into a huge fight.

_Flashback_

_I burst through the Swan's front door, nearly taking it off its hinges. I was seriously pissed. Bella had been avoiding my calls for three months now and I wanted to know why. There isn't anything in the world that she can't confide in me about. I'm her best friend. I'll understand no matter what._

"_Alice!" Charlie shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing barging into my home like this?!" _

_Until a short while ago I used to think of this as a second home, I thought. Charlie had always really liked me, and at the start I had understood his position. No matter how much he wanted to tell me, he wouldn't betray his daughter's wishes. But I am just so angry and hurt. It was obvious that Charlie missed having Bella around just as much as I did, but at least he gets to talk to her._

"_I want to know why she's avoiding me!" I demanded angrily. Charlie took a step back. Even for the height of me I am scary when I am angry. A look of sorrow passed across his features and I knew it was for me. He hated knowing that Bella and I weren't talking just as much as I did._

_He had almost as many memories of Bella and I together as we had. Not including the ones of us doing stuff that the Police Chief of Forks would never approve of. Ah we were such terrible little teenage ragamuffins. (Thanks to Eimear, my sis's friend for the ragamuffin thing. She's so random.) Nothing too bad, just trying our hand at drinking, smoking and maybe a motorcycle ride once in a while with the La Push boys. Nothing Charlie needs to know about._

"_Alice, you know I can't tell you that," Ugh! This is so annoying. Bella and I are as good as sisters and Charlie knows that. Hell we were so close to family I even called him Dad! Not to his face though, that would just be weird. _

_I began the big rant I had been working my way up to on the ride over here. I don't even know what I'm saying and I'm jabbering I know, but I don't care. I need to take my frustration out on someone._

_My grand exit was a big escapade of storming to the door, yelling once more and slamming it behind me, then getting into my car and speeding off at about 100mph, just because I know Charlie is watching from the door._

_That went pretty well, actually._

_End of Flashback._

Charlie had come to my wedding of course a few years later, but it had been awkward. He sat at the back of the church and when he congratulated us, we barely said more than a few words. And this was to the man I used to call Dad.

Jasper and I pulled up to the house in my yellow Porsche. I had called the station already and they had said that work was slow and Charlie had taken the day off. I could tell Charlie what I knew over the phone but it didn't seem right. It was just something I had to do in person.

I knocked on the door softly three times. I wasn't sure what I was going to say when Charlie answered the door. It would be awkward but I had to get past this because with every second that passed, Bella could be dying.

Charlie answered the door in a pair of sweat pants and an old shirt. Ew, Alice Cullen, Fashion Guru, does not approve of sweats. After I had finished high school, and Bella had gone off to college, I had opened my own clothing store, and I was proud to say that it was doing well. My parents had of course wanted me to go to college like Bella but school just isn't my thing.

"Alice!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"Hey Charlie," I said, "We really need to talk." Oh jeez, I sound like I'm gonna break up with him or something. I had my serious voice on though, so it was alright. I walked straight past him into the house and plopped down on the worn old sofa. I looked around. The house hadn't changed a bit since Bella left. It was like it was frozen in a time frame that has long been forgotten.

"Alice, if this is about why Bella isn't talking to you again..." He started but I cut him off mid-sentence.

"Bella's been in an accident." He shut up immediately. I started to cry again but nowhere near as hard as when I first had the accident.

"I called her and she mustn't have checked the caller ID 'cause she answered. And then she went all quiet and I could hear a car accident on the other end, and I called the station and a lot of other people but they said there's nothing we can do." I took a deep breath and felt a lot better.

I glanced at Charlie who had fallen into the armchair across from me when I had started. I had never seen him looking so old and frail, like he wanted to cry. "I'll make some calls," he whispered and a tear slid down his stubbly cheek. He pulled out his phone and started looking through the phone book. His hands were shaking.

Charlie put the phone up to his ear and I could hear it dialling. After about five rings, a female voice answered, "Hey Charlie, what's up?" I couldn't hear her very well and that's about the most I could make out. I glanced at the old clock on the wall. It had been almost an hour now since I heard the accident. I turned my attention back to Charlie's phone call.

The woman was crying on the other end and I knew Charlie had told her everything.

"I'll get straight to the hospital now. And I'll bring Lily too." She mumbled. Well she probably didn't mumble but that's how it sounded to me. I wonder who Lily is though.

"Thanks Rosalie," Charlie said. "I'll be there as soon as I can." And he hung up.

Whos are Lily and Rosalie. Has Bella gone and made new best friends? I know it's childish but the thought that she now called someone else her best friend was unbearable. Maybe I was over reacting. Maybe Bella had just decided she was a lesbian and Rosalie or Lily was her girlfriend. Okay now I knew I was blowing things way out of preportion. I know that Bella is not and has never been a lesbian.

After the first phone call, Charlie called the station and took the next few weeks off on sick leave. "Where are you going?" I asked him. If he thought he was going to see Bella without me, he was mistaken.

I thought Charlie would put up a fight or argue, but he just nodded and said, "I'll pick you up in one hour at your place. Pack some clothes and stuff that you'll need. Be ready and pack as light as you can." I didn't need to call my work. I owned my own buisness so I had no one to call and I knew Jasper would take care of it for me.

I nodded and ran to my Porsche and I sped home. Jasper was waiting there. I told him that I was going to see Bella and he understood. I hurried to our bedroom and started throwing random articles of clothing into a medium sized suitcase. I didn't have to worry about my usual excess packing. I was too worried about Bella.

I came out and Jasper had made us some lunch. There was still twenty minutes before Charlie would be here so I ate slowly. If we took my Porsche it would probably be faster, but Charlie's cruiser would be able to get us through crowds and traffic easier. So we would take the cruiser.

"Alice hon, I know you're going to see Bella, but where are you actually going?" My love asked me from across the table. I thought back to my conversation with Charlie and realized that I don't even know.

"I don't actually know. But I'll call you when I get there and tell you everything you want to know." I told him. Jazz tended to worry a little too much when it came to me, but I can take care of myself. Even if I do love his over-protectiveness.

A car horn blared outside and I hurried to get my suitcase. I felt a pair of strong arms behind me and Jasper lifted my suitcase out to the cruiser for me. I followed him out and got into the passenger seat.

Jasper came round to the window and I rolled it down. He kissed me sweetly on the lips and whispered in my ear, "take care."

"I love you," I told him. "I love you too," He said. "Call me when you get there. Bye." He took a few steps back and Charlie sped off as I watched the love of my life's figure getting smaller and smaller behind me, until we rounded a corner and I couldn't see him anymore. I sighed and turned back to my second Dad.

"So where to now?" I asked him.

"We're going to Alaska."

* * *

Please Review. That little button is just quivering and whispering 'push me' in your ear. You know you want to. I'm trying to get the reviews up to 50 now so please help me out.

BTW has anyone got any idea where I can get tickets to see the Script at the Waterfront Hall Belfast?


	8. Discoveries

**Okay my microsoft word still isn't working but because I love you guys so much, I'm writing awkwardly. I had this whole chapter written like a week ago but it didn't save:( feel sorry for me.**

**I still don't own Twilight but Jasper can feel free to own me any day.**

**Discoveries**

**Rosalie POV**

I nearly dropped the phone. What did Charlie just say? He said Bella had been in a car accident, but that wasn't possible. I had seen her less than half an hour ago, she was fine then. He said that Bella had been talking on the phone to her old best friend. Had Bella even mentioned this girl before? I didn't remember her. Some persistent caller had called Bella every night for a few months when I first met her. But Bella always ignored the calls and I had given her her space and not asked.

I put the phone back to my ear, still trying to take in what Charlie had told me. He wouldn't joke about something like this, would he? No, of course not. Why would he joke about his own daughter being in a car crash?

"I'll get straight to the hospital now. And I'll bring Lily too." I started to panic. Bella's my best friend, I can't lose her.

I called Emmett on his cell and told him what had happened, I didn't know what else to do. He answered after three rings and told me he would leave work right away and meet me at the hospital. He sounded as panicked as I felt. Bella's practically a sister to us. And what would Lily do without her mom? Emmett and I would take care of her of course but ever since Lily was born it's always really just been her and her mom. They were always there for each other.

I drove as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast considering a lot of the early morning traffic was still around. The lights turned red just as I approached them and I groaned aloud. I felt like the longer the light was red, the faster Bella was dying. _No, Rosalie. You can't think like this. For all you know Bella just got a little bump from behind and is perfectly fine, sitting in her work office now, having sorted out her car._ So why isn't she answering her cell?

I got to Lily's day care centre and marched right up through the big wooden doors. I had been here a billion times before to pick up Lily or drop her off when Bella was working. Lily was a great kid. She was adorable and really smart for her age. Her hair was the strangest bronze colour and she had huge emerald green eyes. I fell in love with her the minute I saw her in Bella's arms.

"Aunt Rose!" Lily sped up to meet me at the doors and hugged my knees so tightly that I nearly fell, but it was the highest part of me she could reach.

"Hey Lil!" I tried to sound cheerful but my voice caught in my throat and a tear sliding down my face totally betrayed me. The little girl looked at me in concern, and when I picked her up she put her arms around my neck, comforting me. She is such a sweet kid.

"What's wrong?" She whispered so gently I barely heard her. If only she knew what could be happening to her mom right now.

I checked her out of the daycare quickly. All the babysitters there knew me and they didn't need the mom's permission because I lifted her almost every other day. Lily still looked confused as to what was going on and I didn't want to say anything that might upset her 'til I knew for sure. But I still had a really bad gut feeling about it.

I strapped her into her car seat in my BMW and got in the front seat. The traffic was speeding up as it was nearly ten and the morning rush was practically over. A light turned red just as I approached it and I cursed under my breath. My mind began to wonder... This friend Bella had been talking to on the phone, Charlike said her name was Alison or something, why haven't I ever heard of her? How come Bella has never mentioned her?

The light turned amber and then green and I pushed those thoughts to the bottom of my mind. We arrived at the local hospital in record time thanks to my crazy driving. I noticed Emmett's jeep in the parking lot so I knew he was already here. I said a silent prayer and slid my car smoothly into the space next to Emmett's jeep. I quickly unstrapped Lily and got her out, then led her towards the main doors. She slid her little hand into mine's. She was shaking, she may be young but she knew that going to the hospital nearly always meant something bad. The automatic doors slid open to reveal the huge, startling white waiting room. I hate hospitals. I hate the putrid smell of bleach and disenfectant, I hate the too white walls, floors and ceiling, and I hate the bright white lights that made everything look surreal and ghostly.

My Emmett was leaning against the reception desk, clearly in an arguement with the receptionist. She was one of those people who had bleached blonde hair, wore big hoop earings and could find nothing better to do than chew gum all day. I scrunched my nose up just looking at her. Her name tag read 'Lauren'.

Emmett turned round and saw me standing with Lily, and a tired smile washed over his face, though he was clearly relieved to see me. I walked over to him and the receptionist and said clearly and confidently, not letting my voice shake from all the worry, "We want to see Isabella Swan please."

She looked at me exasperatedly, apparently she'd been through this already with Emmett. "For the a billianth time, I can only allow family in at this time!" She said. I turned to Lily who I could easily see had heard everything. She had a look of pure worry tinting her features and she was shaking even worse than before.

I turned back to the receptionist, keeping my voice low now so that Lily wouldn't hear. "This little girl here is Bella's daughter, she IS family, and we are practically Bella's only family around here. Her Dad lives in Forks. Can we go in now?" I whispered using the most intimidating voice I could muster.

"Ward 5, third floor, she's been in an accident with a lorry and that's all I know." She gave me a dirty look and nodded sourly. I laughed in her face and told her, "Your face just made that look you gave me even more disgusting." I could feel her death glare on our backs as we walked away. Worry bubbled to the surface. An accident with a lorry was even worse than her being in a car accident.

We got in the lift and Emmett started whispering comforting words to me and rubbing circles on the back of my hand. I know he can act very childish sometimes but it's at times like these that I remember how much I love him. I picked Lily up and she dropped my hand turning to put her arms around my husband instead. How the hell are we going to tell her something like this?

The lift dinged and opened up onto the third floor and we followed the pristine white corridor to a pair of double doors that said Ward 5 in huge letters above it. I stopped outside them and took a deep breath to steady myself before opening the door and walking in. There was a small waiting room here and Emmettt and Lily took a seat as I went up to another desk and asked for Bella Swan. The nurse told me she was in surgery and couldn't let me through yet.

I turned to walk away but the little nurse came after me. "Excuse me, miss. Would you like me to come tell you when she's out?" She asked sympathetically. I could of hugged that nurse and I immediately had respect for the girl. She was one of those people who take joy in helping people.

I went back and sat with Emmett. Time seemed to slow as we sat there waiting. We watched Lily playing with her knew friend Conor whose parents were in the next room visiting his aunt. They were playing with the big box of toys that Lily had found the minute she got through the doors. Smart kid. After a while Emmett slipped down to the cafeteria to get us coffee. He came back a few minutes later with our coffees and also a few juice boxes and sweets for Lily and Conor.

I knew he was worried too. He was trying to stay strong for me and Lily but I could see right through him. I knew him better than anyone in the world. All the same I loved him for not breaking down on me.

After about two hours that felt more like a year the little nurse came over to tell us that Bella was out of the operating theatre. "Can we see her?" I asked hopefully. The nurse nodded and said "Follow me."

I turned back, "Lily honey, will you be okay out here with Conor for a minute?". She odded and her long bronze coloured hair fell in front of her face. The nurse murmured that she'd keep an eye on them and I thanked her. She led Emmett and I to a private room at the end of the corridor. I pushed open the door.

The nurse was explaining that Bella was in a drug induced coma until the swelling on her brain went down, but even when it did wear off, they couldn't tell when or indeed if Bella would wake up. But I was barely listening.

The person laying on the bed didn't look like our Bella at all. This girl had a leg in a cast and an arm in a cast. Bandages ran round her head like race tracks and cuts and bruises covered every surface of skin that could be seen. But there was no denying that this was Bella. I touched her hand. I fell into the seat next to her bed and started sobbing quietly. Emmett came over and put his arm around me and pulled me onto his knee. I sobbed into his shoulder and I also noticed that there were also thick tears falling down his perfectly carved face. Emmett hardly ever cries. What would happen if she didn't wake up?

After a few minutes, we got up, fixed ourselves up and went to try to explain to Lily this horrible thing that I was still trying to come to terms with myself.

"I call you're telling her," Emmett whispered. I giggled silently, knowing he didn't mean it but he was just trying to cheer me up. He hugged me tightly and when we broke apart, we walked hand in hand back to the waiting room.

"Lily. can we talk to you for a minute sweetie?" She came over and pulled herself up into Emmett's lap. I inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Lily, your momma's had an accident. Her car crashed," I began. A little frown had appeared on her forehead. "Is she okay?" She asked. I couldn't help it. My eyes filled with tears. "She's in a deep sleep, Lily, you know like in sleeping beauty," Emmett started to tell her. "So when her prince comes and kisses her she'll wake up?" Lily asked Emmett. "Well not exactly, it just may be a few weeks before she wakes up."

"Oh, okay!" Lily said finally understanding. "Can I see her?" I glanced at Emmett. He shook his head. I agreed with him. Lily was a smart kid but she didn't need to see her momma like that. "Not right now, sweetie, maybe tomorrow," I told her.

* * *

We left the hospital to go to Bella's house and get some stuff for Lily when it started to get dark. There was no point in sitting around waiting for something to happen. If Bella woke up someone would call us. Emmett and I drove separately to the house as both our cars were at the hospital. Emmett got there before me and had the door open before I got there. I had Lily with me and I got her out of the car seat and she took my hand and skipped into the house.

Lily and Emmett went to get some of her toys while I went to get her some clothes from her bedroom. I didn't know how much I would need to bring so I ended up deciding to just take everything. When Bella did wake up she would still have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks anyway. I tried not to think _if_ Bella wakes up.

I started at the bottom drawer and worked my way up. THe top drawer contained all of Lily's t-shirts, and I pulled them all out and stuffed them into the big carrier bag I had found on top of all Lily's other clothes. But as I was closing the drawer, something caught my eye. I opened the drawer back up. It was a piece of paper. No. An envelope.

Rosallie and Emmett was written on it in Bella's neat script. Curious, I opened the envelope to read what was inside.

* * *

**Oooh a cliffie! Did you like? I know it's been a long time since I updated but the computer hates me. I go back to school net week, and we have got a disgusting new uniform and we all look like nuns. Help! It'll probably be harder to update reegularly when I go back to school but don't hate me. I have a busy social life. BTW Has anyone read the Pretty Little Liars series by Sara Shepard. Waiting to get the fourth one but the first three were lethal. Please Review.**


	9. All Secrets Must Come Out Eventually

**I am now back to school so updates are gonna be a little slower.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**All Secrets Must Come Out Eventually**

**RPOV**

_Curiously I opened the envelope._

_**Dear Rosalie and Emmett,**_

_**I love you guys and you've been there for me from the very beginning of all this. However, if anything ever happens to me, I want Lily to have at least one of her parents. I want you to deliver the envelope inside to the address on it and ask for Edward Cullen. If he has moved, the people living there will give you his address if you tell them you're a friend of Bella Swan. Give Edward the envelope enclosed and help him understand that he is Lily's father. If you show him how much she looks like him, he'll believe you a lot faster. If Edward has been told but wants nothing to do with her, please respect his decision, and in that case, I want the two of you to bring her up together.**_

_**Thank you for all you have done for me,**_

_**Love, Bella**_

I read the letter over a few times before it actually sunk in. I looked around and sure enough, another envelope had fallen out along with the letter. I wasn't annoyed that Bella didn't want us to be first in line to raise Lily. If Lily's father wanted her he had every right to her. And Bella still loved us, after all we were Lily's godparents.

"Emmett!" I called. He came in alone, leaving Lily to pack her toys. I formed a cute little frown, and she said in a confused tone, "Uncle Em, why are you looking at me like that." The kid may only be four but she could tell that something was up. I glanced at Emmett and sure enough, he was looking at the little girl as if he had never seen her before. I was about to tell him to stop when I caught sight of my face in the bedroom mirror and realised I was doing the exact same thing.

I quickly fixed my facial expression. "Lily honey, why don't you go finish packing your toys and we'll be out in a minute." She gave us one last suspiscious look and left the room. I collapsed nto the bed beside Emmett.

"Everything's going to be different now isn't it?" I asked shakily. Emmett turned around and looked into my eyes. he usual playful sparkle was gone and there was only worry left. He pulled me into is chest and we for a moment. en up and kissed him sweetly on the lips, then ot up and went to finish packing Lily's clothes. Emmett left to go find Lily.

* * *

We left early the next morning to go to the hospital and see Bella. We knew she wasn't awake yet or they would've called us. Emmett and I had agreed tld bring Lily in today. She would be upset but we couldnt really stop her if she wanted to see her mom.

"Lily honey, your mom may look a little sick at the minute, but you need to be strong to help her get better." She nodded her cute little locks and gan to skip up the corridor. She had insisted on wearing her nurse's dressing up costume today because we were going to the hospital. She had of those little plastic stephoscopes around her neck.

I opened the door to Bella's room and was met by Charlie. He was standing at the foot of Bella's bed, obviously horrified by what had happened to his daughter. I looked around the room and saw that there was another person accompanying him. She was tiny and had short spiky black hair and green eyess almost the same shade as Lily's. She was dressed from head to toe in designer clothing and greatly resembled a pixie.

I vaguely wondered if Charlie had taken to younger women when she looked up and I saw that she was definitely only herre for Bella. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy from crying and there were still tears running down her cheeks.

Lily ran past me, seeing her mom and started hugging Bella's still form and crying. Just then the girl turned her gaze from me and my husband to the little girl that had just zipped by her. Her eyes opened wide with shock and amazement.

* * *

**APOV**

Charlie and I arrived at Alaska early the next day. The plane ride adn't been too long but we had had to wait for ages to get a flight. **(sorry if this is all wrong, I have no idea how far Alaska is from Forks or if you even need a plane to get there so just go with me on this one.)**We quickly stumbled through baggage claim and went outside to hail a taxi.

We went to a motel first because Charlie said they wouldn't let us into the hospital with suitcases. I checked into my room and ok a quick shower and changed my clothes, and went back downstairs. Charlie was waiting for me at te bottom of the steps with two polystyrene cups. "Strong coffee." He mumbled handing me a cup. I smiled and thanked him. Neither of us had slept much on the plane and we were both exhausted.

We got another taxi to the hospital. I had been to Alaska a few times before to visit cousins but that was a long time ago.

We talked to the bitchy gum-chewing receptionist and made our way up to Bella's room. Charlie was practically holding me back from running. A nurse pointed us to the room and we hurried in.

A stranger lay in the bed in front of me. Cuts and bruises covered her skin and a leg and an arm were in a cast. Her hair was a little longer and it could be seen that she was a little taller but it was unmistakeably Bella.

There was a voice behind me and I jumped. The nurse had followed us in and was currently explaining her injuries. "And for the moment she's in a drug induced coma. Even once the drugs wear off there is no guarantee that she will wake up." I clapped my hands to my mouth and started sobbing again. Charlie was standing at the foot of the bed shocked and horrified. A lone traitor tear trickled down his face.

The nurse mumbled her apologies and left the room. I sat in the armchair beside Bella's bed holding her hand for a while. I don't know exactly how long, time seemed meaningless when something like this had happened.

The door opened again but I didn't turn, I figured it was just another nurse. However, there was a sharp intake of breath from the doorway and I came face to face with these new mysterious visitors.

There was a man and a woman both of about my age standing in the doorway. The guy was huge. His muscles were really clearly defined in his white linen t-shirt. He had short brown hair and dark eyes with cute little dimples in his cheeks. If I was into his type and didn'thave Jasper I would say he was hot.

The woman was tall, blonde and looked like she should be on a cat walk. Her blonde hair fell in soft waves just below her shoulders and she had clear blue eyes. She was dressed to my standards. She and the man looked perfect for each other.

I flash of blue and white raced past me and I turned away from the couple. A kid was kneeling up on the bed next to Bella and crying. My first thoughts were who let that kid in here and that her parents should be holding on to her.

And then she started crying, "mommy". I looked at the kid properly for the first time. She looked to be about four or five, and she was quite tall and thin. But the thing that struck me most about her was her long locks that were the strangest shade of bronze and her green moisture filled emerald green eyes. I realised I was practically looking at my brother and suddenly everything seemed to fit into place.

* * *

**ooh another cliffhanger. What will happen next? Review to find out. Sorry I'mtrying to make the chapters longer but I can't while ending them the way I want theem to end. the more reviews, the quicker I update. R & R**


	10. Now You Know

**As per usual I don't own Twilight**

**Everything is getting so busy now so it's harder to update. It's only the second week of school and I've got tonnes of homework!! **

**I swear there will be no out of control bitch fights in this chapter.**

**I wrote this chapter in both Alice and Rosalie's POVs. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Now You Know**

**RPOV**

The girl with the spiky hair suddenly got a look of pure astonishment on her face. I followed her gaze. But she wasn't looking at Bella's frightening injuries; she was staring at Lily with wide eyes. Who is this girl? Is she some kind of lesbian paedophile? I walked to the bedside and lifted Lily up, turning her away from the strange girl.

Charlie turned to see what was happening. He looked to have aged a few years since the last time I saw him. His face looked tired and there was a permanent frown etched on his face.

"Alice, this is Rosalie, Bella's friend. Rosalie, this is Alice, Bella's old best friend." Charlie was anticipating the reaction of the two of us.

Bella had never talked about this Alice. They can't have been too good of friends if they hadn't stayed in touch.

"Oh. My. God." Alice whispered, still looking glassy eyed at the spot where Lily had been moments ago. She turned to Charlie.

"This is why she didn't return my calls, isn't it?!" She had a high pitched voice and there was a tone of disbelief in her words.

Charlie nodded his head. He looked at Emmett. "Emmett, why don't you take Lily and go look at that nice colouring book I saw in the waiting room."

Emmett looked disappointed. "Aww, but chief, I wanna watch the," he mouthed the word bee-atch so that Lily wouldn't hear, "Fight!" My stupid husband. Ugh! Why can't he take a hint.

I glared at him and he took Lily from me and legged it. I smirked after him, he is so scared of me and I love it.

I turned back to the situation at hand. "What the hell is going on?" I asked no one in particular. I knew I was missing out on something. The girl was still in shock. From what I didn't know. She turned to Bella and I saw there were tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Bella! Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped. I wouldn't have told him if you didn't want me to! She looks so much like him! And all these years! It must've been so hard for you!" She broke off into ragged sobs.

An impulse made me walk over to her and hug her. I didn't even know this girl and here I was, patting her back while she sobbed into my shoulder. But any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" I asked looking at Charlie, but to my surprise, it was Alice who answered.

"Lily...Do you know who her father is?" She asked me, having calmed herself considerably. I shook my head. "Bella never talked about him."

What did this have to do with Lily's father? I had always assumed that Bella had told him she was pregnant and he didn't want anything to do with the baby or her. But now I came to think of it, had Bella ever actually said that? Emmett and I hadn't wanted to push her to talk about it, and she never had. It was her deepest secret. The only thing nobody knew.

"Bella had a one night stand on the night of graduation..." She continued. Wow. Lily was conceived in a one night stand. I never thought Bella was the type. "With my brother."

My eyes widened and my mouth gaped.

Alice ploughed on, just wanting to get this all out in the open as fast as possible. "When she got to college, she stopped calling me and texting me. She didn't answer my calls or reply to my texts. And it was all because she was pregnant. She didn't talk to me because she was afraid I'd find out and tell Edward."

**APOV**

I had just seen an exact female replica of my brother.

I blurted all the words out, as if saying it aloud would make it easier to believe. Edward. Lily. Bella. _Bella. _Poor Bella. She had gone through all this pretty much alone, with no one she could tell the whole truth to, except her Dad, who lived thousands of miles away.

Everything fell into place. Why hadn't I seen it before. All the time I had thought I had done something wrong. But it was my brother's fault. My stupid, idiotic, moron brother who took advantage of my drunk best friend. I was going to kill Edward the next time I saw him.

True, he had asked about the mystery girl numerous times. He had wanted to know who she was but I had never told him. I didn't think Bella would've wanted him stalking her. Ha!

A look of understanding crossed the blonde; Rosalie was her name's, model-like features. I had an instant respect for her when Charlie had told me on the way here that she had been there for Bella, ever since I hadn't. At first I had been jealous, but now I was thankful. I had a strange feeling that she and I were going to be great friends. And normally when I got one of these feelings I was right. Bella and I used to joke that I was psychic.

Rosalie looked thoughtful, and I turned to the end of the bed, realising for the first time that Charlie had snuck out of the room. Poor man was probably afraid that I was going to kill him. That can wait 'til later.

"Alice? Edward Cullen, that's your brother's name right?" How did she know that? Maybe she was psychic too...

"Yeah." I said confused.

She slid her hand into the side pocket of her bag and brought out a number of papers. After a few minutes of shuffling through them, she pulled out of the pile, a typical white medium-sized envelope. She handed it to me along with another letter that had already been opened, addressed to her and Emmett.

I glanced at her and then read the letter in silence.

_**Dear Rosalie and Emmett,**_

_**I love you guys and you've been there for me from the very beginning of all this. However, if anything ever happens to me, I want Lily to have at least one of her parents. I want you to deliver the envelope inside to the address on it and ask for Edward Cullen. If he has moved, the people living there will give you his address if you tell them you're a friend of Bella Swan. Give Edward the envelope enclosed and help him understand that he is Lily's father. If you show him how much she looks like him, he'll believe you a lot faster. If Edward has been told but wants nothing to do with her, please respect his decision, and in that case, I want the two of you to bring her up together.**_

_**Thank you for all you have done for me,**_

_**Love, Bella**_

Maybe she did care for Edward after all, at least for the fact that he was Lily's dad.

"As far as I can tell she wrote it the night after she gave birth to Lily." Rosalie said quietly.

Had Bella written me a note? She obviously hadn't. Did she not care that we had been best friends all through high school. Had that meant nothing to her? Bella would always be my best friend but I couldn't help the strong wave of resentment that pulsed through my body like a venomous snake spreading its poison.

"She didn't write me a letter, did she?" I had to ask.

Rosalie looked sympathetic. "Not as far as I know, no. But it doesn't mean she doesn't care. The first few months of her pregnancy she was a mess. I guess it was from the pain of being separated from her best friend.

I gave her a small smile, even if she was just telling me this to make me feel better.

"You don't believe me, do you?" She asked me.

"It's nice of you to say that stuff and all but there's no need, really." I replied and hid my head in my hands.

Rosalie grinned. "If she didn't love you, why would she have named Lily after you then?"

I looked up.

"Lily Alice Swan." She told me and there was a triumphant smile on her face. Bella really hadn't forgotten me. She always loved me even if she couldn't see me.

Wow. I sounded like some kind of depressed lover. Good thing this is all in my thoughts 

After that I think there was a permanent smile carved into my face. Rosalie and I hugged tightly. And of course that was the moment the guys decided to come back into the room. No doubt they had been listening at the door.

**(This is not meant offensively or racist but imagine Emmett saying this as if he was black. It's just too funny.) **"Aww, damn girl no bitch fight? What happened to my Rosie?" Rose and I giggled.

I glared at Charlie but was unable to hold it because I was still grinning like a mad person. He smiled back after a minute, glad that I wasn't berating him.

The huge guy, whose name I had established was Emmett came in. He gave me a mischievous grin and I looked confused. And then he attacked me in a huge bear hug. He had a vice like grip around me and I was struggling to breathe. I smiled to myself and hugged him back just as hard. You'd be surprised with my strength for how small I am.

Emmett hugged harder pleased with the challenge, and squeezed tighter and tighter until I finally gasped, "Okay... okay, Emmett! ... You win! Please... let ... go of me!" He released me and we both fell away panting.

"Damn Rose she is good." He said once he got his breath back. "Who would've thought pixies were also wrestlers!" I punched him in the stomach but really only hit a wall of muscle. He pretended to be hurt and we all laughed.

"Seriously Rose, I'm gonna leave you and elope with her!" Rose hit him across the head. He lifted his hand to 'check the damage' and caught sight of the two rings on the fourth finger of my left hand.

"Awww, damn she's married! Rosie baby, can you ever forgive me?" Rosalie laughed and nodded.

I looked back at Charlie who now had Lily sitting in his lap reading a story to Bella. I vaguely wondered if she could hear anything. Lily isn't just my best friend's daughter, she is my actual niece. I smiled even wider at the thought.

Emmett noticed me looking at Lily and decided it was time for us to be formally introduced. "Oi! Lil' Come here a minute." She looked up and smile a dazzling breath taking smile and said in the sweetest little voice, "What is it Uncle Em?"

"Lily, this girl here is your auntie Alice, say hi." The little girl who looked astoundingly like my brother looked me up and down for a minute, analyzing me. Then she smiled again, said 'hi' and came over and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, but she seemed so fragile, so breakable.

"If you're my auntie, how come you haven't come to see me before?" She asked and a cute little crease appeared in her brow.

"Well, I live a long way away, near your Grandpa, and I just never had the chance to come visit you and your mom." She thought about it for a second. She smiled again. "Okay." She said and climbed up onto my knee and we started talking casually, all four of us.

I had one of those psychic feelings that everything would e okay, including Bella. Despite the circumstances of our being here, it had brought us all together like it should've in the first place, and for that I was thankful.

I had known these people for all of a few hours but I felt as if I'd known them my whole life.

* * *

**The name of this chapter is after a Hilary Duff song. It's in a Cinderella Story. Ah I love that movie. Maybe I'll do a fanfiction of it after... Please R&R Let me know your thoughts. Oh and I promise Edward will come in mabe at the end of the next chapter. But I won't update unt I have 100 reviews. Ha! Even so It may be a few weeks before I update. It's the first couple of weeks and I've got shit loads of homework already. excuse my language. But feel sorry for me. :(**


	11. Lost Then Found

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I am a busy person. I want to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends, Shauna. Her diabetes got really bad and now she's pretty much on life support so please just say a prayer for her that she gets better.**

**I still don't own Twilight.****4 months later**

* * *

**APOV**

Bella still hasn't woken up. The doctors said that there is less chance of her waking up after the first few months but we're choosing not to listen to them. Bella is being transferred to Port Angeles hospital so that we can all go to our homes. Rose, Emmett and Lily are staying with Jasper and I. And we are currently on our way to see my brother.

"I'm tired!" Lily called from the backseat. "I'm hungry!" Emmett whined after her.

"Shut up Emmett, you're always hungry." Rosalie scolded him. "What, so Lily can whine but I can't? That's not very fair!" I laughed at his childishness while Rose rolled her eyes.

We drove past the familiar sign at the side of the road that was meant to say 'Forks' but someone had written 'knife and' above it and the 'S' had fallen off.

**RPOV**

Forks was a tiny little town pretty much in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't speak for Alice or Bella but I would've hated to grow up here. There was a constant drizzle and everywhere was green. There was a small diner just off the side of the road where we pulled up because my stupid husband wouldn't stop whining.

Over a cheese burger or in Emmett's case three cheese burgers we chatted about what we were going to say to this Edward. It's not every day you find out that you have a four year old daughter...to a woman you don't really know anything about other than that she is your sister's best friend... oh yeah! And she's in a coma to top it all off! Happy Birthday Edward!

Maybe it would be easier to do that.

"We better get going." I muttered to Alice glancing at my watch. It was 4 o'clock. Alice had told us that Edward would probably be working tonight and we thought we should give him some time to absorb the shock.

We paid for our food and left the booth, the two kids trailing behind us arguing about who was better, Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. "No way!" Emmett yelled. "Cinderella was a total push over! Sleeping beauty's way better!"

"But Cinderella has a prettier dress and she looks like Aunty Rose!"

"Have you ever told him that these fairy tales are not real?" Alice whispered to me.

"I figured I'd have to keep my mouth shut if I valued my life." We both burst out giggling.

We got back into the car, according to Alice his house was only a few miles down the road. I strapped Lily in to her car seat and then got into the driver's side. My red BMW looked rather out of place in this little town and we were attracting a lot of stares.

We drove in silence for a few minutes, and then Lily's small, high-pitched voice came from the back seat, "Do you think my mommy will be like Sleeping Beauty? And when her handsome Prince kisses her she'll wake up?" Alice, Emmett and I glanced at each other, not really knowing what to say. "I hope we find Mommy's Prince Charming soon." Lily said softly before slipping into a light sleep.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was filled with silence until Alice told me to pull up outside a fairly large house with a silver Volvo in the front yard. It was built of dark stone and there was a brick wall around the perimeter.

"Alice, he's not married or has kids, is he?" I asked. How awkward would this be if he had a wife and kids standing there listening? "Oh! No!" Alice started laughing at the thought but I didn't really see what was so funny. I looked at her quizzing.

"Edward has hardly ever gone out with anyone else. He was rather obsessed with Bella for a while after he banged her but he gave up after a while." "Oh," I laughed a little too.

"We should stop putting this off and just get out of the car, shouldn't we?" Alice said. I nodded and we both got out. Emmett got Lily out and held the sleeping little girl in his arms.

With each step the door got closer and closer. Alice reached out a shaking hand and knocked on her brother's door. The knocks rang in my ears for a few seconds before the door swung open in front of us. Standing there was a gorgeous guy who looked almost exactly like Lily. He had bronze hair and emerald green eyes, quite tall and muscled but not as much as Emmett. He wore a blue shirt with a pair of loose jeans and was barefoot.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but before any sound came out her brother cut her off. "Hi Ali! Where've you been this last few months?" He said hugging Alice. "Jazz has been lost without you he's been hanging round here like a lost puppy every evening. Come on in. Who're your friends?" I would never have believed they were family. They were really different.

"Actually Edward this isn't really a social call." She told him.

His smile dropped a little but after a second it reappeared. "Okay. What can I do for you?"

Alice's eyes darted back and forth a little, and after a brief silence she said, "Edward you better sit down." He frowned a little then led us to a cosy sitting room with a blazing fire lit in the grate and cosy armchairs and sofas all around it. "Alice what's going on?"

Alice handed him the little white envelope that I had found nearly four months ago. He took it gingerly, but didn't open it. He looked at Alice, confused.

"Edward, you remember Bella, right?" He nodded. "Well, meet Bella's daughter. Your daughter. Lily." She held her hands out and took Lily from Emmett. Lily chose that moment to wake up, and looked her father in the eyes for the first time.

* * *

**I know it's short but I have tests this week and this is a study day, I'm supposed to be revising. Please Review. And please please please please please pray for Shauna to get better. She's only fifteen she's too young to die.**


	12. In 5 years timeSome screwed up shit

**Okay, first off thank you for all the prayers for Shauna, but sadly she died in December. Secondly, I know I haven't written in a while so I'll try and make this as long and good as I possibly can. Thirdly, people you gotta review!**

**Once again, do not own Twilight (I think I'd kill myself if I had made those movies, they're awful!)**

**In 5 years time...A whole lot of shit is gonna come back and bite you in the behind.**

**EPOV**

"Edward, you remember Bella, right?" I nodded. How could I forget? "Well, meet Bella's daughter. Your daughter. Lily." She held her hands out and took the little girl from the big guy whose name I did not know. Lily chose that moment to wake up, and looked up into my eyes.

I froze as my brain processed what she had just said. _"Bella's daughter." My daughter._

My eyes widened in shock and I felt my stomach do about a million back flips all in the space of a minute. My heart beat wildly and I sat down in the nearest arm chair to prevent myself from collapsing on the ground. This little girl looking at me expectantly from Alice's arms could not be mine. But it was undeniable. She had emerald green eyes, the likes of which I had never seen before except for my own, except hers had little chocolate flakes in them, and I immediately thought of Bella's deep chocolate ones. She had chocolate brown hair, but there were so many natural bronze streaks it was hard to tell which the main colour was.

Little Lily looked at me strangely for a minute, and then her eyes brightened, and she said in a high pitched soprano voice, not unlike Alice's, "Hi, it's nice to meet you! I'm Lily, what's your name?"

And just like that I was in love with the little girl.

It was impossible not to love her. She had a rugged mischievous look about her but at the same time everything about her screamed 'Angel'. Maybe I was biased because I had just learnt this was my daughter but I could swear she was the cutest kid I had ever seen.

Despite everything I couldn't be mad at Bella. I just couldn't understand why she had never told me she was pregnant. I could've helped. I would've dropped out of med school and gotten a job to look after her and the baby. And Alice and the rest of my family would've been only too happy to help. Alice and Bella were best friends for Christ's sake!

"Edward? Are you okay?" Alice asked and I realised we'd been sitting in silence for nearly ten minutes.

I looked at her, and then to the blonde chick, then the big guy. "Why did no one tell me? I don't know who you guys are but Alice you're my sister! And you've kept this from me for nearly five years!" I shouted. I looked at Lily and saw that I had made her sad and immediately regretted shouting. I felt so betrayed. Alice, my own sister had known that I had a kid and hadn't told me.

(I'm just gonna clear this up here because I keep confusing myself. Bella slept with Edward 5 years ago so Lily is nearly five. There we go, now I'm not gonna have to keep looking back.)

"Edward it wasn't like that I swear!" Alice's eyes were filling up with tears and I immediately felt guilty for being so angry with her.

"Emmett, Rose, why don't you take Lily into the kitchen? Edward and I need to talk." Blondie looked to me as if asking my permission. I didn't know who these people were but Alice trusted them and I trusted her judgement and I nodded to the woman, Rose, Alice had called her. Emmett took her hand and Alice pointed them towards my kitchen.

After they had left and shut the door behind them, Alice turned to me. She was crying freely now. "I'm sorry Ally, I didn't mean to yell." I got up and offered her a tissue and she took one gratefully. She wiped away the tears and opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't know Bella was pregnant or that she had Lily until a few weeks ago. Bella stopped answering my calls. I haven't seen or heard from her in five years!"

"That's still weeks Alice. Weeks I could have had with my daughter. My daughter..." I trailed off and put my head between my legs to try and calm myself.

I glanced at Alice who was staring at me. There was still one thing that didn't fit in here. "Alice, if you and Lily are here," I hesitated, "Where's Bella now?"

On my words, Alice's eyes filled with tears again, and I took her in my arms and held her, rubbing her back gently. On the outside I was calm, but on the inside, I was panicking. Where was Bella? Was something wrong with her? Was she...? I mentally scolded myself for thinking like that.

"Oh Edward," Alice pulled away. "Something awful has happened. A few weeks ago, I rang Bella's cell, and she answered for the first time in 5 years, she must've forgotten to check the caller ID. And she...all I heard was her scream and a huge crash. Edward, she was hit by a t...truck. It was all my fault!" She sobbed into the shoulder of my already soaked shirt, glad that she didn't notice the single tear that traced its way down my cheek.

"Alice," I whispered, "Is she..." I couldn't bring myself to say the word. But Alice understood.

"No." Oh thank God. That was all I needed to hear. "Edward she's in a coma." Alice finished. And that little speck of hope I felt disappeared. Alice spoke up more strongly now. "She was in the hospital in Alaska, but we knew that the time had come to tell you and mom and dad and the others. Bella's being airlifted right here to Forks as we speak. We can go see her in the morning if you want."

I nodded, and wiped away the few tears I had shed while Alice had talked. "Have you guys eaten? I was just about to make something maybe I can cook for you." In truth I had already eaten, but I really wanted Alice to stay and to see my daughter a little more.

"No thanks, we actually ate on the way here, but we'll hang here a bit longer if you don't mind." I smiled. Alice saw right through my attempts.

I got up and made for the kitchen, Alice following right behind me. I stopped in my tracks and Alice bumped into me as I remembered something. "Jeez, Eddie, you could've warned me!" she mumbled detaching herself from me.

"Sorry," I said, "Alice, you go on in and make everyone some coffee. I'll be there in a minute I just have to do something first."

When the door closed, I walked over to the little envelope, which lay forgotten on the coffee table. I went to go sit on the stairs before opening it with shaking hands.

_**Edward Cullen,**_

_**I know that this will be hard for you and you haven't heard from me ever since that night. But after our night together, I found out that I was pregnant. It's yours. You have to understand why I didn't tell you. You were going to Dartmouth. You wanted to be a doctor. I couldn't stand in the way of your dreams or you would've ended up resenting me for the rest of your life. Also, I don't know you. I know the rest of the Cullens and I know that they are a respectable family, but I couldn't face it if you had rejected me and denied it was your baby. Her name's Lily Alice Swan. And if you're reading this something has happened to me. I want you to raise her, but I will respect your decision if you don't want to and her godparents will look after her. I wish things had been different, but I wouldn't give Lily up for the world. I hope you make the right choice and good luck.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Isabella Swan.**_

It was short, but answered all of the questions I had. Another little envelope had fallen out which read Alice's name across the front in the same handwriting. I wiped away the remaining tears and went to officially meet my daughter.

* * *

When I entered the kitchen, Rose, Emmett and Alice's conversation immediately ceased, so it wasn't hard to guess what they were talking about. I held my tongue and let it slide just this once. Lily sat on the high wooden stool beside the island with a glass about half filled with orange juice, while the three adults stood around her, sipping coffee.

I sat on the stool beside Lily, extended my hand and said, "I'm Edward." I smiled as she grinned from ear to ear and her tiny fingers curled around my hand, shaking it.

"Can I tell her?" I asked nobody in particular, without taking my eyes off of Lily.

Alice and Rose exchanged a glance, before the blonde said, "I think she'd like to know who you are."

The three adults put their mugs down on the counter before exiting to give me some privacy. I noticed that the big guy, Emmett's mug was not filled with coffee but the same orange juice that was in Lily's glass. I laughed internally.

"Lily, do you know why Alice and Rose brought you here to meet me?" She shook her head.

For some reason I wasn't nervous about what I was going to say, Lily seemed to have that effect on me. "Lily, you know how everybody has a mommy and a daddy, well, I'm your daddy."

Lily's eyebrows knitted together in the cutest way and for a minute she looked confused.

"Mommy said that I didn't have a daddy," she said.

Oh crap, what was I going to say to that?

I cleared my throat, "Okay, um, well your mommy didn't think I'd want you so she tried to protect you by telling you that."

I figured I had just confused the little girl more, I mean she was only four. But to my surprise, she nodded to show she had understood everything. She was a smart child.

"Edward?" she asked, "Does this mean you, me and mommy are gonna live in a big house and have a proper family?"

"I don't know honey," I told her. What were the chances that Bella would wake up? I knew that I had felt something for Bella five years ago, and I had no doubt that I could love her, but would she feel the same way?

"Edward?" Lily asked again.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I call you daddy?"

I smiled and told her, "Sure, if you want to." Daddy. I liked the sound of that.

* * *

Lily and I sat there talking for a while about stuff. I wanted to know everything there was to know about her and her life. I noticed her yawn and realised it was getting late. I picked her up and headed to the sitting room. Rose and Emmett were just getting up when I walked in.

"Edward!" Alice chirped, back to her normal energetic self, "I don't believe you have been introduced to Lily's godparents, this is Rosalie and Emmett." I said hi back and shook each of their hands, but Emmett pulled me into a bone crushing 'bro hug'.

"We've got to get going now," Rosalie said, "We're checking into a hotel down the street."

"Um, why don't you guys stay here? I have several spare rooms. It would be no trouble and it would save you guys from losing a lot of money. I know how expensive that hotel can be." I honestly, I just didn't want Lily to leave yet, I wanted to spend some more time with her.

Rosalie looked a little unsure, but Alice whispered something in her ear and she smiled. "Yes, okay. If you're sure it's no trouble."

"Not at all."

Emmett and I went outside to bring in their suitcases from their car. Emmett made me get the pink one which I assumed was Rosalie's.

"Better you than me mate," he mumbled.

I laughed but the smile immediately disappeared when I lifted the suitcase. What the fuck could possibly be in here? It was heavier than me!

When all the bags were in the spare bedrooms, we got Lily ready for bed. It took a while, seeing as Emmett took her toothbrush claiming, 'he wanted the one with the princess on it'.

"Why don't you tuck her in Edward?" Rosalie said to them. I thanked her, and her and Emmett disappeared to their room down the hall. God I hope they don't get up to anything in there. I shivered.

I carried Lily to her room. The poor little girl was exhausted. I laid her down in the queen sized bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Daddy?" She asked, yawning.

"I'm here sweetie."

She half smiled, and said, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Lily," I whispered, but she was already asleep.

* * *

**Okay there it is. I hope its enough to last you guys for a while. I have exams coming up so I don't know when I can write again. I used to write a chapter every Saturday morning but I have piano lessons every saturday morning now so.....Click review for a quicker next chapter!!**


	13. Angel

Hello my little darlings...I know I haven't been writing for a really long time and I'm sorry but Bright side is that now my GCSEs are finished and I've got a three month summer :)

* * *

**Angel**

**EPOV**

I slept very little the next night. A part of me was still in shock. And then there were other emotions; Anger, hurt, disappointment, grief and regret. Why hadn't Bella told me she was pregnant? She knew Alice well enough to know that we would've taken care of her and the baby.

I got up and went downstairs to get a glass of water. It was dark down here, so I felt my way over to the light switch and turned it on...and something moving scared the shit out of me.

* * *

**APOV**

Edward had handed me the letter before he had taken Lily to bed. It was her handwriting. The handwriting that had been scrawled across every one of the hundreds of notes I had passed in high school. I waited until all the lights went out upstairs and I waited until I could hear Emmett snoring until I opened the letter with shaking hands.

_**Dear Alice,**_

_**If you're reading this, then what Edward has told you is true. I couldn't come back or answer your phone calls for fear that you would tell Edward. You're still my best friend and I wish you could've been here. If things had been different, we would still be inseparable. Rose and Em have been great but nobody can replace you.**_

_**I love you and you will always be my best friend no matter what obstacles life throws at us,**_

_**Bella**_

The page was tear stained and blotted in some places. I had been so angry with Bella when she wouldn't answer my calls. I should've known that she had a good reason. I shouldn't have given up so easily. I should've gone to Alaska and dragged her stupid ass back here myself. Everything surrounding me started to go dark and shapeless as I fell into a fitful sleep.

_Bella was making out with Jacob Black against my locker. He was an asshole and she knew it but she said he was a good kisser._

_I moved closer and 'Ahem'ed loudly. They didn't stop so I slapped Bella's ass and she turned round to growl at me, but instead we both started laughing. Jacob stalked off grumbling under his breath, knowing that now I was around he wouldn't be given a second thought._

_"You're gonna regret that someday, you know," I said. "Jacob, I mean."_

_Bella laughed. "Alice, my dear little pixie friend, I shall never regret anything, because regret comes from screwing up."_

_I was confused. "But you screw up all the time, you spanner. Only last week your dad caught us drinking on the beach."_

_Bella smiled. "I know, but screwing up is fun and you don't regret having fun, so you shouldn't regret screwing up."_

_I laughed. "That is one fucked up explanation."_

_Bella and I walked off down the corridor laughing and linking our arms._

I woke up. The lamp beside me was on but everything else was dark. The light hurt my eyes. I reached over to turn it off. And for a long time I cried, my body heaving heavily with sobs.

The light came on and I jumped. It was only Edward, and by the looks of things I had scared him too. It seemed like I wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping tonight. In silence, Edward turned the light off again, came over to where I was sitting and held me until I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

The next morning was kind of strange. Normally I was the only one here, but suddenly my house was full of people that I barely knew, minus my sister. We all got ready in a kind of awkward, sombre silence. Everybody was anticipating what was going to happen today.

After a quick breakfast of pancakes and coffee (orange juice for Lily and Emmett), we packed ourselves into my car. Rosalie was up front with me while Emmett, Alice and Lily were crushed in the back. I was off to the hospital to see Bella Swan for the first time in five years.

Lily chattered happily to Alice and Emmett and I couldn't help but notice how alike she was to both Alice and Bella. She was like a miniature cross between the two. She was talkative, but at the same time thoughtful and smart.

_God bless the man who steals her heart_, I thought. And then I remembered that I'm her daddy, and no boy will get near her.

The drive to the hospital was fairly short. I made this journey nearly every day but I had never felt so nervous to reach the hospital car park. We got out of the car and the five of us walked to the entrance, Lily holding my hand.

Alice approached the nurse at the front desk. "Hi," she said. "I'm looking for Isabella Swan. She was transferred here last night from Alaska."

"I'm sorry," the receptionist said. "It's family only at the minute." She didn't sound sorry at all.

I stepped forward, ready to use my doctor status to my advantage.

"Excuse me. We need the number of Isabella Swan's room now, please." I said forcefully.

She blushed before mumbling, "I'm sorry, doctor Cullen I'll look that up for you right away."

Bella was in room 22 on the second floor. We took the lift up there and then everyone moved off along the corridor keeping an eye out for the correct room.

I dragged a little behind everyone else, and a little tug on my hand reminded me that Lily was still with me.

"Are you okay, daddy?" She asked innocently.

I gave her a big smile. "I'm fine," I said. "I'm just a little nervous because I haven't seen your mommy in a very long time."

Lily smiled encouragingly and I realised that it was my smile. "Don't be nervous, daddy," she said. "Mommy will love you as much as I do."

We hurried down the corridor to catch up with the others who had just found Bella's room.

We all crowded into the tiny room. There was already somebody here. I recognised him as the chief of police and realised he was Bella's father. I wondered if Lily would be like her mother; growing up between two families, always caught in the middle, or whether she would grow up without her mother at all.

The others crowded around her bed, talking to her. Lily was telling her animatedly all about me. I had heard the stories that coma patients could hear those around them, but I wasn't really a believer. I didn't feel like I belonged here, and I stood in the corner watching. This was for Bella and her family. I wasn't her family. I was just some stupid asshole that knocked her up when she was still a teenager.

It took me a minute to realise that someone was staring at me. Charlie Swan had been listening intently to Lily's story, and was giving me a strange look. It seemed Bella had never told her father who had gotten her pregnant. I looked away from his pain-filled eyes and back to my daughter. I couldn't imagine what it must be like for him to see the little girl he raised laying half-dead in a hospital bed.

Charlie Swan got up from his chair beside Bella's bed and came over to me. _Should I be nervous? I am nervous. At least he's off duty and doesn't have his gun._

"You must be Edward," he said, holding out his hand, tiredly.

"Yes...um...I wish I could say it's nice to meet you, Mr Swan, but under the circumstances I think just a hello will suffice."

Charlie gave a half-smile. "Call me Charlie." _We seemed to be getting off to a good start._ "And if you ever hurt either of my girls I'll shoot you." _Or not._ And on that note, he left the room, muttering that he had to go to work. I couldn't tell whether he had been serious or not but I knew I didn't want to find out.

At that point, Alice looked up and realised that I had been standing as far away as possible the whole time. She whispered to Rose, who glanced over at me. Rose lifted Lily off the bed and took Emmett's arm, and they all left the room, saying they were going to the canteen. Alice gave me a small pat on the arm before walking out the door and closing it behind her. I was alone with Isabella Swan for the first time in 5 years.

I hesitantly took Charlie's vacated chair. I glanced at the figure on the bed for the first time since entering the room. The woman was beautiful. She had long, mahogany coloured hair and full red lips. The remnants of some bruises still remained, shading her perfect pale skin yellow in some places. I knew that if I opened her eyes they would be a deep chocolate brown that I could get lost in. She had aged slightly since I had last seen her, but looking at her I remembered so vividly the attraction that I had felt to her at that party. She was perfect.

I reached out and touched her hand, expecting it to be cold. But it was pleasantly warm, and I held it in my own.

_Would it be weird if I talked to her? I know I don't believe in that stuff but I want to talk to her so badly._

So I talked to her. I told her all about meeting Lily. About how much she looked like us both. About how she called me daddy and told me she loved me. And I told her about how much she missed her mommy, and how she needed her. I told her that I would look after Lily and take good care of her until she was well enough and could look after Lily herself.

I talked to her for a long time until the others returned. And even then I didn't leave her bedside.

Was it possible I could have feelings for this angel who I had only met once before?

My brain said _man up Cullen and grow some balls_. But my heart whispered _yes, very possible_.

* * *

Next chapter could come quite soon depending on how many reviews I get. Let me know if its good or if its just gay and stupid. xx


	14. Birthday Surprises

**Birthday Surprises**

**RPOV**

Over the last week a number of things had been sorted out. Emmett and I could see that Edward was no danger to Lily, but we were still wary of leaving them completely alone (after all those stories on the news) so it was decided that the three of us would remain with Edward for a while. Secondly, Emmett had gotten himself a temporary job in the local area so that the two of us weren't totally sponging off Edward. There had been no change in Bella's condition.

The most pressing matter at the moment was Lily's approaching birthday. She would be turning five on 26th March, which was just a few days from now. Edward and I had spoken to Lily and she had insisted that she didn't want a party without her mommy there. Poor kid.

Edward and I had a trick up our sleeves though. (Emmett couldn't be told because of his tendency to blab.)

* * *

**26th March**

**EPOV**

Lily and I were visiting Bella in hospital. All the others had gone ahead of us, and as we opened the door into the room, there was a great roar of "SURPRISE!" Emmett chimed in a couple of seconds late with a squeaky, girly voice and I turned to see that he had his face pressed up to Bella and was clearly trying and failing to mock her. A nurse walking past in the corridor gave me a dirty look at the noise we were making. Oops.

Lily ran in, a huge smile plastered across her face. She was hugging and kissing everyone in turn. The small room was rather crowded with Rosalie, Emmett, Charlie, Alice, Alice's husband Jasper, Lily, myself and of course Bella. Bella's injuries had improved massively, and now looking at her, she could've been sleeping.

"Happy birthday, Lily," I smiled as she finally got around to hugging me.

Charlie and Jasper were discussing last night's football game, Rose was laying out party food, Lily was chatting to Bella and Emmett was putting a party hat on Bella's head while Alice told him off for making Bella's hair stick up. I laughed.

I went to join Charlie and Jasper who seemed like the sanest people in the room at the minute.

Jasper and I had been friends for a while before he started dating Alice. He was a nice guy, and a good match for Alice. Charlie reminded me a lot of Bella, but for being the Chief of Police he was a lot less tough than I would have thought.

Rose lit 5 candles on Lily's pink fairy princess cake (which had been bought from a bakery considering the only one of us who could bake well was, ironically, Bella). She started singing "Happy Birthday" and everybody joined in, Emmett still singing in a high-pitched voice that sounded nothing like Bella.

Lily blew out the candles with a huge puff of air and then giggled uncontrollably. We all ate cake and sweets and chocolate until we felt sick. Emmett tried to feed Bella a piece of cake much to Rosalie's horror.

Lily opened her many presents. She got a new party dress from Alice and Jasper, which she changed into, a new doll from Rosalie and Emmett, a napkin with nothing in it from Emmett, a collection of story books from her grandpa Charlie, and a brand new pink bike from me. She was thrilled, and Emmett was jealous.

We played musical statues, Simon says and pin the tail on the donkey, all of which Lily won. Emmett was the only one who wasn't letting her win and was genuinely more stupid than a five year old.

We got kicked out at six o'clock for making too much noise, but I think Bella would've been happy with the party that we gave Lily.

Tomorrow, I was going to tell my parents about Lily and Bella.

* * *

It's really, really short I know, it's just a filler. I probably had too much fun with Emmett in this chapter but I can't help it I love him and a boy in my class really reminds me of him. Reviews mean love and I want lots of love so please review! :) xox


	15. Meet the Parents

**Meet the Parents**

**EPOV**

I rang the doorbell. Was it possible to be completely terrified of your own parents? I knew my parents were good people and would accept Lily as part of the family no matter how sudden her appearance in our lives was, I knew they would have no trouble believing she was my daughter-all you had to do was look at the child-but that didn't stop me imagining worst case scenarios. It didn't stop me picturing the disappointed expressions on their faces when they looked at me.

My mom answered the door, smiling. "Hello, son. We weren't expecting you til this evening." I followed as her eyes travelled down to the little five year old girl holding my hand. I heard a sharp intake of breath and brought my eyes back up to meet hers.

"Mom, this is Lily."

"Oh, Edward," her eyes were filled with tears. She opened her mouth to speak and closed it again like a goldfish several times before finally stepping aside to let us into the house. She called my father's name in a strained voice as we walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Lily's little hand tensed in mine and I could tell that she could sense the tension in the room.

My dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. It was his day off from the hospital, where he had worked as a doctor for a long time now. He had probably already heard what had happened to Bella from other nurses and doctors. He may even have visited her while he was doing his rounds. Bella and Alice had been best friends for years, she had been like a second daughter to my parents.

I cleared my throat and my dad looked up from the article he was reading and glanced in my direction. "Hey, Edward," He said casually and turned his attention back to the paper. He froze. Turned back around slowly. He looked at Lily, then at me, then back to her. His eyes widened.

My mom stood behind us, watching as my father tried to piece together the scene in front of him. I could've cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Mom stood up a little straighter, put on her winning smile, and approached Lily with the kindest intentions.

"Hello, darling. What's your name?"

Lily leaned in closer to me, clearly unsure of these new people and why they were staring at her as if she had two heads. She looked up at me and I nodded, encouraging her.

"I'm Lily." She spoke quietly but she gave my mom a little smile which seemed to give mom the push she needed.

"Why don't I make some tea," she said, "and we might just have some juice and cookies in the cupboard". She turned to me and gave me a look that clearly said 'we need to talk about this' before turning to make the tea.

My dad had folded his paper away and only now seemed capable of speech. He introduced himself to Lily as 'Edward's daddy' and looked up to me to check that this was okay. But Lily didn't look satisfied. Her little face was screwed up in confusion.

"My mommy's daddy is my grandpa Charlie. So if you're my daddy's daddy, does that make you my grandpa too?"

Mom and dad both froze. Until this point, everything to do with Lily, everything they had suspected had been just that, suspicion. Now, my little girl had confirmed it: they were grandparents. They had been grandparents for the last five years and hadn't known a thing about it.

"Lily, this is grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme", I said in answer to her question.

I took a seat at the table, and Lily sat in the chair beside me, smiling at her newfound grandparents, blissfully unaware of the looks my mom and dad were giving me. And the coward I am, I stared at the table.

My mom brought tea and juice and cookies over to the table. She had also conjured up a coloring book and some crayons which she gave to Lily. She took a seat beside my dad and spoke one word, "Explain."

"I didn't know," I whispered, "not until last week when Alice showed up on my doorstep with her."

"Alice_ knew_?!" my father exclaimed.

I cleared my throat again. I had better start at the beginning. My throat had suddenly become very dry, so I took a sip of my tea before I began.

"Her mom is Bella Swan," I said, and looked up. Mom and dad looked shocked, and my mom's eyes started to fill with tears, but neither of them interrupted.

"You already know that when she went to college five years ago she stopped answering Alice's calls and never came home. Well, Alice still tried to call her once in a while, and two months ago, Bella answered. Alice thinks she didn't mean to, she just forgot to check the caller ID. Alice heard the car crash through the phone, and she and Charlie went to Alaska. Bella was in a coma."

I looked over to Lily, who was coloring contentedly, not paying attention to the conversation. Good, I thought, she doesn't need to hear any of this.

"Alice met some of Bella's friends, Lily's godparents, Rosalie and Emmett," I continued. "Bella had hidden a letter among Lily's things that said that if anything ever happened to her, she wanted me to raise Lily, um, if I wanted to. Charlie Swan had Bella transferred to the hospital here last week, and that's when Alice turned up with Rosalie and Emmett, and Lily."

Tears were spilling over and running down my mom's face, and my dad was trying his best to comfort her, but he looked like he was having a hard time coming to terms with this himself.

"Why didn't she ever tell us?" he choked. "We would've looked after her. We would've looked after them both."

I shrugged. It was something I still didn't understand myself. "I guess she was just scared. She'd just started a new life. She didn't want to ruin that for any of us. Maybe she just thought it was easier if she didn't get everyone involved."

Even as I said it, I felt a twinge of resentment. No matter how I tried to justify Bella's actions, she hadn't just robbed my family of Lily, she'd robbed Lily of my family.

Lily and I spent the day at my parents' house and as the day progressed the earlier awkwardness dissipated. They got to know Lily better, asked her lots of questions about where she lived, her mom, her friends, uncle Em and aunt Rose, starting school,what she liked to do, what she liked to eat...

We didn't leave until it was getting late and it was way past Lily's bedtime. My parents hugged and kissed her goodbye and I strapped her into my car. My mom hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "She's perfect" and my father nodded his agreement. I smiled. "I know," I said, and got into the car to take my daughter home.

* * *

AN: Yeah I know its been a ridiculously long time since I updated. The last year has just been really really busy but I'll try and update a lot more often now that I've finished school. Review and maybe those chapters will come a lot quicker ;)


	16. Plans, Pictures and Pains

**Plans, Pictures and Pains**

**EPOV**

Rosalie and Emmett spent the next few days searching for work and a flat in Forks. They couldn't ask their bosses in Alaska to hold their jobs much longer and neither of them wanted to leave Bella and Lily, so they were officially moving to Forks. 'Temporarily', they had said, but I hoped that they would consider making the move more permanent. If Bella woke up, she and Lily would be more likely to stay in Forks if Rose and Emmett were living here. But if (God forbid) she didn't wake up, then I would be raising Lily alone, and I could use every bit of support I could find. Other than Bella, Rose and Emmett were the only ones who had known Lily her whole life, and after Lily's whole life has been uprooted, I know she needs that tiny little bit of stability in having her godparents around.

Anyways, as Rose and Em were busy making plans for the long term, I had Lily all to myself for a few days. In making up for my previous absence in her life, I spoiled her rotten... and loved doing it. We went to the park, I took her swimming, we ate tons of ice cream and we visited her grandpa Charlie and grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme a couple more times.

I was kind of scared to face Charlie on my own when there were no witnesses and he could very possibly be armed. I just had to hope that he wouldn't dare shoot me in front of Lily.

When we pulled up to the curb outside his house, Lily was out of her booster seat and running up the driveway into Charlie's arms before I had even made it out of the car. I hurried to catch up to them.

"...when are you gonna take me fishing again, grandpa?" Lily was asking.

Charlie's eyes flashed with amusement. "I didn't think you remembered that," he told her.

She nodded vigorously. "It was fun, grandpa. Can we go again soon? Can mummy come? And daddy?"

The air suddenly filled with tension. I glanced at Charlie, whose eyes had filled with tears.

"Maybe we'll wait until you're a little older, kiddo," he said, and then added to me, "the last time we went, she spent the whole trip trying to jump in the water to swim with the fish, and every time we caught something she made us throw it back." I smiled, trying to convey my appreciation for his attempt to regain the easiness of the previous conversation, but even his attempt at humour couldn't hide his sadness, or the glaringly obvious fact that I should've already known that story. I should have memories like that of my own.

The rest of the visit passed incident-free. After a while, Charlie's easy demeanour returned and we spent the rest of the day playing with Lily and catching up. After some gentle encouraging I managed to persuade him to tell me more about his visits to Lily and Bella in Alaska. He showed me pictures. There were hundreds- most of them were of Lily and Charlie, but there were a few of Bella, Rose and Emmett as well. Their smiles were infectious and I couldn't help but laugh along with Charlie as we came across a picture of Emmett and Lily dressed up as fairy princesses, a picture of Lily, as a baby, throwing up on Rosalie, a picture of Bella holding baby Lily, maybe only hours after she was born.

At about four o'clock we said our goodbyes to Charlie. I strapped Lily into my car and we drove to the hospital, Lily singing along loudly to Taylor Swift's "We are never ever getting back together". Personally I really hate the song but she loves it and I can't deny her anything. She really has me wrapped around her little finger.

I pulled into my specially assigned parking space. Being a doctor definitely had its perks. At the minute I was taking a long overdue leave of absence from the hospital. I had spoken to my superiors the day after Lily had arrived and surprisingly, he had been very sympathetic for my situation.

We bought some fresh flowers in the hospital gift shop, (pink ones-Lily's choice) and I held Lily's hand as we took the elevator up to Bella's room.

I closed my eyes and whispered silent prayers as we walked down the corridor, hoping that by some miracle Bella had awoken since the last time we had visited. I opened the door and Lily raced into the room ahead of me. She jumped up on the bed and started talking ten to the dozen to Bella about everything she had done over the last week, and about her new grandparents. I couldn't help but remark how alike she was in personality to Alice. She certainly didn't get the whole talkative thing from me. And from what I've heard Bella is almost as quiet as Charlie.

I took the chair beside Bella's bed. I felt awkward. What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to touch her? What was I supposed to say? Some people swore that people in a coma could hear you if you talked to them, but I didn't really even know Bella. So, like the complete coward I am, I resolved to sit there quietly and let Lily do all the talking. But acting on an impulse, I reached out and held Bella's hand. Her skin was warmer, softer than I had expected it to be. It took me back to all those years ago when we had drunkenly 'got it on'. I couldn't bring myself to regret that night. Even though it had led to so much pain recently, it had also brought me Lily.

I heard the door open, and turned to see my father coming in.

"Hi Edward, Lily," he smiled. "I pulled some strings so that I could take over Bella's treatment," he explained. "That way if anything changes we'll be the first to know about it."

"Thanks, dad," I said softly.

"Lily, do you want to come with me and get something nice from the vending machine?" My dad tempted his granddaughter. She jumped off the bed and ran to him. He lifted her up and left the room, shrugging off my warning to not fill her with junk food before her dinner.

I turned back to Bella. I glanced at the door, making sure it was closed, and started talking about the one thing we had in common: Lily. Talking to her was a lot easier than I thought it would be, and soon I was talking about other things, stupid things, anything and everything.

My heart stopped.

Her fingers had curled themselves around my hand.

"Bella," I asked, tentatively. I stood up, calling her name again and again. I lifted her eyelid, peering into her chocolate brown eyes for some sign of life.

But as quickly as it had come it was gone again. As a doctor I already knew that it wasn't unusual for a coma patient to move their fingers or flutter their eyes. But as the father of her child I had allowed myself to hope. I had allowed myself to hope so much more than I had before. And for that I mentally kicked myself.

So, I did the only thing I could really do. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, sat back down, and started talking to her again.

* * *

**Hello, my little darlings. Just a reminder that the more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter comes. Blackmail I know but I'm the one writing it so I get to do that :P And be original. If you have an idea you should let me know :) love ya x**


	17. Waking up

So first of all, sorry I haven't written in a couple of weeks I've just been quite busy. And I get my A level results tomorrow so right now I'm trying to keep myself busy and I figured it would be a good time to write.

Secondly, thanks for all the reviews but there's one person I want to address directly.

KFOLL

1-You say my story is completely illogical. This is a Twilight fanfiction. The whole idea of Twilight is completely illogical. You want to read something completely accurate then I recommend some Jodi Picoult. Or I could just tell you to have some imagination.

2- You say I have no experience with children because nobody would ever uproot them so badly. Guess what? You're wrong. I have 19 nieces and nephews and guess who the no.1 babysitter is? And in the last few months alone I have watched a few children be dragged to hell and back by their own parents. They've been put through far worse than anything my characters go through. Sadly, it does happen.

3- If she answered her phone while she was driving then take it as subliminal messaging: phones cause accidents

4- You've made your reviews over a number of chapters. Has it ever occurred to you that if this story is so illogical and you hate it so much, then the answer is very simple. Don't fucking read it. You're entitled to your opinion, fine. But I don't want to hear about every tiny hole you manage to poke in my story, so from now on try to keep your opinions to yourself. Thanks.

* * *

**Waking up**

**EPOV**

Today was just like any other day. I got up in the morning, got Lily ready for play group. She had started at the local one at the beginning of last week, and was still enjoying being the centre of attention as she was 'the new girl'. (Alice insisted she must have inherited the attention-seeking trait from my side of the family; I insisted she had simply been spending too much time with Alice.) Anyways, I had also returned to work last week, so I dropped Lily off on my way to the hospital. Rose, Alice and Emmett would take turns picking her up in the afternoons, as my shifts didn't work out well now that I was a single parent. Rosalie had managed to find a job in a garage in La Push, owned by a guy named Jacob Black, but he was a really laid-back boss and allowed Rose to work her hours around looking after Lily; and considering Alice ran her own business she was free to walk in and out of work as she pleased. Emmett hadn't managed to find a stable job, but was still managing to earn quite a bit acting as a local handyman.

I drove to the hospital, picking up a decent coffee on the way and trying to shake the sleepiness off. I was never much of a morning person. I was the child who could sleep until the afternoon. Alice was the one who always tried to drag me out of bed at eight o'clock in the morning. There had been so many times when I got angry and threw my pillow at her but now that I had to get Lily up in the mornings I supposed it was a good thing that I had years of preparation in being forced to get up at the crack of dawn. Not that I would ever admit that to Alice of course.

I did my morning rounds, saw a few patients, hid from a few hormonal nurses, casually flirted with a few others. It wasn't until mid-afternoon that anything out of the ordinary happened. I was just leaving the room of an elderly woman with Alzheimer's when a young blonde nurse flagged me down.

"Dr Cullen?" she asked breathlessly, and she blushed bright pink when she caught my eye.

I readied myself for whatever emergency she was about to have me run off to.

"Yes," I answered.

"It's your dad. He asked me to come find you. He said to tell you that Isabella Swan is waking up."

I froze. My heart stopped. Then doctor mode kicked in again, and I ran off in the direction of Bella's room, shouting a thank you to the nurse over my shoulder.

Before I knew it I had reached the door to Bella's room.

Was it horrible of me to have thought on some level that it would be better for me if Bella didn't wake up? Did that make me an awful person?

I know she's Lily's mom and I know that for Lily's sake I really want her to wake up, but what do I want?

If she didn't wake up then everything would stay the way it was, with Lily living with me and living in Forks and being around the people I knew and loved. If Bella woke up, then everything would change. I would be facing the scariest thing ever: the unknown. If she woke up, I could lose everything. I could lose my daughter, who despite only having known her a little while I couldn't ever imagine letting go. I could lose Rosalie and Emmett who had become such good friends of mine.

But I wasn't going to let go of any of it. If Bella wanted to take Lily back to Alaska, if she refused to let me see her, then I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

I released the breath I didn't know I'd been holding and walked into the room.

My dad was there, as well as two nurses. He looked ecstatic, and he spoke quickly as he explained to me that all the machines were showing flutters in her heart, her breathing was steady, her fingers were moving, and her eyelashes were fluttering. Each of these separately would not have meant much, but all together was a sure sign that she would wake up at any moment.

I sat down in the chair beside her bed, and held her hand. Maybe I wasn't her biggest fan, and maybe I still found it hard to sit beside her and pretend that she had not taken the world as I knew it and ripped it to shreds, but I didn't want her to be afraid when she woke up.

Her eyes opened. The hospital room was so silent you could've heard a pin drop. Nobody rushed to action. We were all waiting for her to take the lead.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up in a blissful daze as I tried to remember all that had happened the previous night. I turned my head and was pleased to see the handsome face of the God-like man I had somehow fell into bed with. I gave him a slight smile, then winced as the small action caused pain to shoot through my head.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I became aware that it was unbearably bright. I squeezed my eyes shut, mentally imagining the last time Alice had woken up with a hangover while I had been perfectly sober. I remember opening the curtains and her thrashing around on the bed screaming, "THE LIGHT BURNS!"

I raised my hand and pressed it to my temple. It wasn't just my head that hurt. I was sore all over.

I turned to the guy beside me, Edward.

"Wow, I have the mother of all hangovers. What the hell did I drink last night?"

His eyes went wide and suddenly I began to wonder why he was looking at me like that. I tried to read his expression; confusion, and... pity?

I felt the burn of other eyes on me and I slowly became aware that there were other people in the room, and that this was not the room I fell asleep in.

Carlisle was here. But he was in his work clothes. And there were two women who looked like nurses. The bed I was lying in was high, and the pillows were too plump. The four walls of the square room were nauseatingly white. I could smell disinfectant. There was no doubt about it: I was in hospital.

_Must have been a better night than I thought._

"Where the hell am I?"

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, keep reviewing and if I get enough reviews I'll try to write another couple chapters before the start of September.

Love ya,

Orla x


End file.
